Sweet Seduction
by Yume Vy
Summary: Durante anos um desejo intenso foi contido, mas agora Ruki está cansado de se esconder e anseia terrivelmente seduzir Reita. Será que o baixista se renderá a doce sedução do vocalista? E... Esse sentimento é realmente só desejo? GazettE - Reita x Ruki
1. Capítulo 01 Desejo

**Título:** Sweet Seduction.

**Autora:** Yume Vy.

**Co-Autora:** Dark Annek.

**Beta:** Lady Anúbis.

**Banda:** the GazettE.

**Casal:** Reita x Ruki.

**Classificação:** + 18.

**Gênero:** Slash/ lemon/ Romance.

**Status:** Fic em Andamento.

**Direitos Autorais:** Eu e você sabemos a verdade, então por que insiste em me obrigar a dizê-la? É muito triste revelar para todos que eu _infelizmente_ não possuo Reita nem Ruki, e muito menos o the GazettE, poxa... * chuta pedrinha e vai pra um cantinho escuro *.

**Sinopse:** Durante anos um desejo intenso foi contido, mas agora Ruki está cansado de se esconder e anseia terrivelmente seduzir Reita. Será que o baixista se renderá a doce sedução do vocalista? E... Esse sentimento é _realmente_ só desejo?

**OOO**

**Sweet Seduction**

**Capítulo 01 – Desejo.**

Apenas alguns dias haviam se passado desde o retorno do the GazettE da tour feita no continente europeu e asiático. Todos estavam satisfeitos com o sucesso adquirido... E muito contentes com a experiência ímpar de tocar em outro país, vendo, diante de seus olhos, a prova de que para a música não existia fronteiras no que se diz respeito ao idioma. Agora os membros da banda tinham uma semana para descansarem e recuperarem as energias, para então retomarem a apertada rotina, onde trabalhariam em um novo single que seria lançado, provavelmente, em fevereiro daquele ano.

O relógio marcava pouco mais de nove horas da noite e lá fora uma chuva fina caía, se mostrando persistente, porém a temperatura baixa não parecia afetar o ambiente dentro do apartamento no qual se encontravam o vocalista e o baixista do GazettE, que estavam confortavelmente acomodados na sala, em sofás separados, porém próximos. Como nenhum dos dois tinha disposição para uma balada onde estariam rodeados de pessoas, preferiram ficar em casa, curtindo uma agradável conversa.

Ruki se sentia extremamente bem! Estava em sua casa, relaxado e tinha a aprazível companhia de Reita, e o melhor... Só para ele. Em sua mão direita jazia uma taça de vinho, e o efeito da bebida aliada a visão privilegiada dos braços do baixista deixava tudo mais... Quente dentro do apartamento. Observou pela janela, notando que a persistente chuva e isso era ótimo em sua opinião.

_"Podia aumentar muito, daí Reita não poderia ir pra casa."_, Ruki riu com o próprio pensamento, dando um sorriso de canto.

Reita sorvia mais um gole da doce bebida rubra que se encontrava em suas mãos, começando a sentir o corpo se aquecer lentamente de dentro para fora, achando a sensação bem vinda... Agradável. Apesar de saber que fazia um pouco de frio lá fora, ali no apartamento do amigo o clima era muito gostoso, ainda mais regado a vinho e a conversa boa que estavam tendo. Como sempre, Ruki falava demais, fazendo-o rir... E por culpa do álcool se descobriu bem mais propenso a relaxar e dizer o que lhe vinha à mente sem pensar muito.

"_ Mas você é terrível, Ru-chan... Você viu como deixa as fãs?", Reita falou, rindo.

"_ Terrível?! Terrível por quê? Só porque lambi o microfone?", Ruki deu uma risadinha maliciosa, brincando com o copo de vinho na mão, erguendo uma das pernas, colocando-a sobre o sofá, sua calça preta de tecido fino ficando mais justa ao corpo.

"_ Não só isso, você... Você faz aquela coisa com a garrafa...", O baixista sentiu as bochechas esquentarem, desviando o olhar, notando o barulho da chuva lá fora e por um momento se preocupou, pois se ela aumentasse muito, não teria como voltar pra casa já que estava sem carro... E ele sabia que conseguir um táxi no sábado, naquele horário, seria quase impossível!

Ruki ouviu o comentário do amigo e apenas sorriu, tomando mais um gole da bebida adocicada, sua língua coçando de vontade de dizer o motivo de fazer aquilo, mas não sabia se seria prudente... Apesar de não estar se importando tanto. E ele tinha certeza que era por causa do vinho. Há anos sentia atração por Reita, e tinha consciência de que, com o passar do tempo, esse sentimento foi evoluindo e agora se encontrava perdidamente apaixonado... E aquele clima entre eles... Aquele sempre 'quase' em que viviam estava deixando-o louco já.

"_ Você sabe, né...", E novamente Reita pôde sentir a face esquentar de leve. Maldita timidez aquela que tinha ao falar coisas tão simples.

"_ Ah, não é tanto assim...", O pequeno falou, rindo, apreciando Reita discretamente, vendo que apesar de simples, ele estava muito lindo! A calça jeans era um pouco larga, mas nos quadris se apertava acentuando as formas e para seu delírio, o mais velho se encontrava vestindo um colete fechado até o meio do peito, negro. E aqueles braços a mostra eram a sua perdição!

"_ Qualquer dia tenho certeza que elas vão persegui-lo e seqüestrá-lo." O baixista tomou mais um gole de vinho, deixando o líquido ser saboreado sem pressa em sua boca antes de engolir, lambendo os lábios demoradamente. Reparou na calça preta, agora mais justa devido à posição em que ele se encontrava, a blusa prateada de manga longa estava com os primeiros botões abertos, deixando entrever o peito, dando-lhe um ar sensual, os cabelos castanho-avermelhados completando o visual bonito.

"_ Se fosse outra pessoa, eu não me importaria de ser seqüestrado.", Ruki disse em um tom ligeiramente sensual, levando o copo à boca, tomando lentamente, sem nunca deixar de fitar o mais velho, reparando em como ele ficava terrivelmente sexy lambendo os lábios, desejando ele mesmo fazer isso... Lamber e morder aquela boca todinha.

"_ É? Quem?", Reita encarou o pequeno mais uma vez, levando a taça aos lábios, sorvendo o vinho, reparando em como ele o olhava... E aquele olhar estava estranhamente lhe causando arrepios pelo corpo e não era de frio, pelo contrário... O jeito que Ruki o fitava às vezes o deixava tenso, mexia consigo.

"_ Você nem imagina _quem_ eu queria que me seqüestrasse?", Rebateu Takanori, mantendo o sorriso provocante. Talvez devesse _mesmo_ tomar a iniciativa.

Ao ouvir as palavras do menor, Akira segurou um ofego. Não era a primeira vez que o pequeno falava coisas assim... De forma insinuante. Estaria falando sério... Ou era mais uma de suas piadas? Pensando sobre isso, Reita abaixou a cabeça, obviamente sem graça, notando aquele sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios tentadores de Takanori.

_"Tentadores?! O que você está pensando, Akira?"_, Reita se repreendeu em pensamento, agradecendo por estar usando a faixinha, assim o pequeno não poderia ver seu rubor.

_"É isso mesmo. Aki-chan é uma pessoa tímida... Se eu não fizer nada, é capaz de ficarmos nesse clima por anos ainda..."_, O vocalista pensou, se decidindo por agir.

"_ Eu tenho medo das fangirls... Mas confesso que ouvir a gritaria durante o live é estimulante, mesmo que seja por causa de um fanservice bobo...", Akira riu mais uma vez, tentando desviar o assunto, reparando sem querer na boca de Ruki, fitando-a intensamente sem ao menos notar que o fazia. Estava calor ali ou era só uma impressão sua?

"_ Hum... Quando eu escuto aqueles gritos... Eu tenho vontade de passar a mão em você!", Ruki confessou, rindo gostosamente, se inclinando apenas um pouco para frente, pegando a garrafa de vinho, enchendo mais uma vez sua taça com o líquido vermelho, voltando à posição anterior.

"_ Cê tá brincando, né?", Reita riu, nervoso.

"_ Elas iam adorar...", Comentou como quem não quer nada, um sorriso sensual, malicioso e travesso bailando em seus lábios.

_"Ele não pode estar falando sério..."_, O baixista pensou consigo mesmo, remexendo-se brevemente no sofá.

_"... E eu também!"_, O vocalista exclamou em pensamento, olhando a taça em sua mão direita, o líquido vermelho pela metade... E lentamente Ruki ergueu a mão esquerda, levando o indicador até a borda do copo, circulando-o, ainda sorrindo sedutoramente.

Reita terminou de tomar o vinho, colocando o copo vazio sobre a mesinha de centro, voltando a se recostar no sofá, sentindo o coração bater mais rápido e a sensação de calor aumentar. Ele sabia... Novamente aquele clima ímpar estava instalado entre eles e por mais que tentasse, não conseguia quebrá-lo... Apenas o observava sem conseguir evitar.

"_ Você deixaria, Rei?", A voz de Ruki cortou o silêncio, sedutora.

Os olhos do baixista se prenderam mais uma vez na figura sentada ao seu lado, ficando sem fala ao vê-lo simplesmente mergulhar o indicador dentro do copo, fazendo movimentos circulares, bem lentos, para então erguê-lo e levá-lo a boca, entreabrindo-a, deixando gotículas rubras cair sobre sua língua e depois lambendo o dígito, sem pressa, como se saboreasse a mais deliciosa iguaria... E ao ver tal gesto, Reita não conseguiu prestar atenção ao que o vocalista havia dito, tamanha a agitação em seu interior.

"_ Quê?", Akira indagou, tendo a impressão de que ele falara algo, sentindo a boca salivar diante do que o pequeno tinha feito, sua calça ficando mais apertada e aquilo estava começando a lhe preocupar, pois não era apenas durante os lives que estava acontecendo... Takaroni estava excitando-o ali e _agora_!

"_ Deixaria eu... Molestar você?", O vocalista sussurrou sedutoramente, decidido a acabar com aquele 'chove não molha' entre eles, retirando o dedo lentamente da boca, lambendo os lábios, tomando delicadamente o resto do vinho, deixando a taça vazia sobre o sofá.

Reita ouviu o mais novo lhe devolver a pergunta e engoliu em seco. Será que Ruki estava _mesmo_ querendo dizer...? O baixista podia sentir que o clima que se instalou entre eles agora chegava a ser palpável... E isso estava deixando-o louco... Louco de vontade de provar aquela boca linda, que estava vermelhinha por causa do vinho. E o desejo insano de simplesmente se levantar e agarrá-lo, acabando com aquela situação enlouquecedora era grande, muito grande.

"_ Ru...", Reita tentava falar, mas não conseguia... Aquela indagação do menor ainda embaralhava toda e qualquer linha de raciocínio que pudesse ter e sua garganta apenas ficava mais seca, os gestos dele o enlouquecendo... Aquilo era mais do que uma provocação!

"_ Sabe por que... Eu brinco daquela forma com a garrafa, Aki?", Takanori perguntou em tom sensual, sem conseguir evitar o desejo em seu olhar, rodopiando os dedos pelo abdômen, descendo lentamente...

"_ N-Não...", Respondeu Akira com a voz falhando, sentindo-se sem graça devido a isso, embora estivesse excitado. Contudo, continuava fitando-o, vendo aquela boca indecente... Salivando de vontade de mordê-la, bem como aqueles dedos pequenos que brincavam pelo corpo bonito, destruindo sua sanidade.

"_ É porque... Eu quero fazer isso pra alguém ver...", A voz de Ruki saiu em um sussurro, incentivado por ver como Reita reagia as suas palavras e movimentos, rodopiando os dedos até chegar à virilha, brincando ali, passando a mão de leve sobre o membro excitado preso dentro da calça, apertando suavemente, enquanto lambia languidamente os lábios.

_"Ah, meu Deus..."_, Foi o único pensamento de Reita, que sentia seu cérebro entrar em pane ante os movimentos do delicioso vocalista, que se tocava de leve para sua perdição, obrigando-o a morder o lábio inferior para não gemer... E ele tinha certeza que, se estivesse com a taça na mão, a mesma teria caído, tal era seu estado agora.

"_ ... E quero fazer o mesmo... Nessa pessoa.", Completou o vocalista, enrouquecido.

"_ Quer...?", Akira se ouviu dizer, sua voz ainda mais grave e rouca devido ao desejo. Inclinava-se para frente, instintivamente se aproximando de Takanori, como se uma força misteriosa o empurrasse, completamente hipnotizado pela voz e gestos do chibi.

"_ Nee, Aki-chan...", O mais novo sussurrou, fitando o outro intensamente, e tomado por uma súbita coragem, Takanori se ergueu, dando alguns passos para frente, vendo Akira observá-lo de forma encantada, não se movendo... E ele continuou, parando e se abaixando lentamente, tocando os joelhos do baixista no processo, abrindo-lhe as pernas, ficando entre elas.

"_ Ru-Ruki...", Reita gemeu, perdendo o ar ao ver como Ruki estava sexy entre suas pernas, sua mente bombardeando-o com diversas imagens sugestivas, seus olhos escurecidos de desejo evidenciavam seu estado.

"_ Posso?", Takanori indagou sedutoramente, adorando cada reação de Akira, percebendo que ele parecia propício a aceitá-lo e aquilo era ótimo!

"_ Você pode o que quiser...", Akira respondeu, se envergonhando um pouco, mas com vontade demais para negar. Não era de hoje que se sentia atraído pelo ruivinho... Então por que não aceitar o que Takanori lhe oferecia se era ele mesmo quem o provocava dia após dia no palco?

"_ Ah, Aki... Mesmo?", O pequeno gemeu, abrindo mais as pernas do mais alto, deslizando com seus dedos por elas, apertando com desejo, olhando-o com avidez enquanto passava as mãos pelos quadris, subindo, tocando lentamente o tórax de Akira, chegando aos ombros e então descendo pelos braços.

Os toques provocantes de Ruki o arrepiaram no mesmo instante e um silvo escapou de seus lábios, seus olhos ainda nos dele. Para Reita, somente aquela cena do vocalista entre suas pernas era capaz de mexer com sua imaginação... E sanidade. Estava ofegante devido à antecipação ao que aquilo lhe sugeria, pois ter o pequeno assim enchia-o de pensamentos pervertidos. Sempre fez o possível para ocultar isso do amigo, mas no momento não era possível... Seu próprio olhar deixava claro o que sentia, bem como sua respiração acelerada e o leve rubor em suas bochechas.

"_ Do jeito que você quiser...", Sussurrou enrouquecido de desejo. E nesse momento, Reita se perguntou como havia resistido por tanto tempo, pois Ruki sempre fôra uma tentação, porém não conseguia pensar em uma resposta palusível.

"_ Ahmmm... Rei... Esses seus braços...", Ante a resposta positiva, Ruki se sentiu mais seguro para continuar e gemeu as palavras, seus olhos faiscando, enquanto apertava aqueles músculos.

A temperatura do ambiente parecia mais quente para ambos, o desejo explícito nos olhos de cada um... E não havia mais volta! Em um movimento rápido, Ruki se ergueu, colocando um joelho de cada lado do quadril de Reita, sentando-se no colo do mesmo, as mãos fortes do baixista instintivamente indo para as coxas do vocalista, apertando de leve, hipnotizado ao ver o pequeno lamber os lábios demoradamente... E a luxúria queimava dentro de ambos, ameaçando explodir como um vulcão a qualquer instante, mas os dois se refreavam, querendo tornar aquele momento algo único.

"_ Sabe, Rei-chan... Sabe o que eu pensava enquanto fazia aqueles movimentos com a garrafa?", Indagou o pequeno, descendo a mão para o próprio membro, se tocando de leve, fazendo uma suave massagem.

"_ Huummm... N-Não...", A voz de Reita estava falha e terrivelmente rouca, suas mãos apertaram mais as coxas roliças enquanto o via se tocar. Tentava a todo custo controlar o ímpeto de deitá-lo no sofá e rasgar-lhe as roupas como sua fantasia sugeria, pois tê-lo sentado daquela maneira sobre suas pernas estava enlouquecendo-o de vontade... E com o pequeno insinuando aquela masturbação então... Deus! Era provocação demais!

"_ Eu pensava que estava fazendo pra você, Rei-chan... Pra você ver...", Ronronou o vocalista languidamente, ondulando o quadril contra a própria mão, segurando o pulso direito de Reita, levando-o aos lábios a fim de beijar os dedos longos.

"_ Ru...", Os olhos de Reita se escureceram mais, sua respiração falhando ao vê-lo levar sua mão aos lábios macios, beijando de leve seus dígitos.

"_ Uhmmmm...", A língua de Ruki tocou os dedos longos, rodopiando sobre as pontas, até engoli-los lentamente, começando a sugá-los.

"_ Hummmm... Ru... Não me provoca assim...", Reita gemeu as palavras sem conseguir se conter, fechando os olhos brevemente quando sentiu aquela despudorada sucção. Mordeu o lábio inferior como se este gesto o ajudasse a se conter, seu baixo-ventre reagindo àquele ato... E ele só queria que Ruki o tocasse da forma que simulara com a garrafa, que começara antes mesmo da última turnê.

"_ Uhmmmm... Eu estou te provocando?", Ruki indagou baixinho, passando a língua pelos dedos dele, mordendo as pontinhas, olhando-o em fogo. E segundos depois abandonava os dígitos longos, abraçando o mais velho pelos ombros, colando o baixo-ventre de ambos, deixando sua respiração quente se chocar contra o ouvido de Reita.

"_ S-Sim...", Reita murmurou sem tirar os olhos dele, tentando normalizar a respiração, o que não estava conseguindo muito devido ao toque indecente daquela língua quente, lambendo os lábios em reflexo ao que lhe era feito. Era impossível controlar as reações de seu corpo, gemendo sem conseguir evitar ao sentir Ruki colado a si, deliciando-se ao saber que aquele olhar sexy e faminto era para _ele_... E isso era bom demais!

"_ Uhhmmm... Rei...", Ruki gemeu, ondulando o quadril, fazendo ambas as ereções, ainda cobertas, se roçarem deliciosamente, de forma delirante.

"_ Ruki...", Reita rosnou o nome do vocalista em um luxuriante aviso.

"_ Huummmm... Eu sempre sonhei... Em te tocar... Em sentir suas mãos em mim... Seus braços fortes me apertando...", O pequeno ronronou no ouvido do baixista, apertando mais seu quadril contra o dele, gemendo roucamente.

"_ Uhmm... Jura?", O baixista ouvia aquela voz sexy e se sentia endurecer ainda mais de desejo, ofegando com o roçar delicioso de suas ereções... E aqueles gemidos eram pura perdição!

"_ Ah, Aki-chan... Eu já fantasiei tanta coisa...", Suspirou o vocalista, mordendo milímetros abaixo do lóbulo do baixista, se sentindo cada vez mais excitado e ousado.

"_ Não mais do que eu... Não mais.", Reita puxou a blusa prateada de Ruki, vendo a pele alva do ombro, roçando seus dentes e beijando em seguida, ainda mais excitado com a pequena mordida de Ruki naquela região sensível... A voz sexy de Takanori lhe provocava arrepios de prazer por todo o corpo e em reflexo, levou a mão livre ao quadril esguio, apertando-o forte.

"_ Ahm... Eu... Humm... Sempre imaginei... Como seria... Chupar você.", O vocalista disse em tom lânguido e sensual, quase... Quase safado. Naquela hora não era Takanori, que sempre corava e tentava ocultar o que sentia e queria... Naquele momento era Ruki, aquele que fazia o que queria... E mostrava aos outros os seus desejos.

Akira ofegou e lambeu os próprios lábios, que estavam secos, apertando-o mais de encontro a si, mordendo de leve o ombro de Takanori, se deliciando com o gemido que arrancou dele, sentindo seu membro pulsar ao ouvir as palavras obscenas... E ele só pôde gemer baixinho em resposta, descendo a mão até as nádegas redondinhas, beliscando-as. Ele não conseguia mais segurar... Não agüentava... E não desejava mais se conter...

"_ Posso realizar esse meu desejo?", Indagou o pequeno, se afastando um pouco, olhando aquela boca linda, aproximando-se como se fosse beijá-lo, porém não o fez, mantendo aquele 'quase'...

"_ Sim. Chupa... Chupa bem gostoso, Taka...", Akira respondeu com a voz rouca, seu olhar demonstrando todo o desejo que sentia pelo mais novo, apesar de um tanto corado pela vergonha.

Reita não costumava se expor com palavras, ainda mais em uma situação como aquela, contudo, era difícil se conter quando percebia em Ruki a mesma vontade... E que se danasse o bom senso! Quando o viu se afastar, quase o puxou de volta, tamanho era seu estado de necessidade de ter aquela boca na sua, mas se conteve por um instante para olhá-lo nos olhos...

"_ Ah, Rei...", Ruki ofegou, inclinando-se para frente, arrepiando-se por ver o quão desejoso estava Reita por si, lambendo os lábios dele, se deliciando com a expressão de êxtase naquela face.

"_ Ahm...", Reita sentia que poderia tocar o céu, só com aquele gesto simples dele e gemeu contidamente, acabando com a distância entre os dois, lambendo os lábios do pequeno, abrindo os olhos que nem notou ter fechado quando ele, mais uma vez, se afastou, deixando-o ligeiramente frustrado.

Ruki não agüentava mais aquele 'quase'. Precisava dele... Ansiava tocá-lo de verdade e tornar realidade o desejo de ambos e com isso em mente, se afastou, escorregando languidamente das pernas dele, abrindo-as mais e se acomodando entre elas. Sem demora o puxou, trazendo o quadril de Reita para a beirada do sofá, inclinando-se para frente e sem se conter, mordeu e ereção oculta pela calça jeans, vendo-o respirar fundo devido ao seu ato.

"_ Ahmm... Ru... Por favor...", O loiro só pôde gemer em agonia, seu membro pulsando, exigindo mais atenção, não se satisfazendo apenas com aquele toque indireto.

"_ Ergue o quadril, Rei-chan.", Ruki ordenou, abrindo o botão do jeans, descendo o zíper.

Os olhos negros de Reita se escureceram ao vê-lo abrindo sua calça, deixando-o ainda mais ansioso e conforme pedido ergueu o quadril, facilitando a retirada da peça, vendo-a deslizar por suas pernas e ser largada no chão. Percebeu que o outro o fitava fascinado... E ele estava do mesmo jeito, perdido no olhar de Ruki, o comendo com os olhos sem conseguir mais disfarçar, imaginando como seria tomá-lo para si com vontade... Com força...

"_ Uhhmmmm... Que delícia, Rei-chan...", Ante a visão de Reita apenas de colete negro e uma boxer vermelha quase estourando, Ruki gemeu.

Os dedos pequenos do vocalista foram subindo lentamente pelas coxas do mais velho, se aproximando cada vez mais sem conseguir desviar os olhos do volume quase não oculto pela peça íntima. Abaixando a cabeça, Ruki beijou e sugou forte a ereção do outro por cima do tecido vermelho, se deliciando com o gemido alto emitido por Reita, e não agüentando mais tocá-lo de forma indireta, o mais novo desceu a boxer rapidamente, prendendo a respiração por um momento ao ter o amigo seminu e muito excitado a sua frente.

"_ Ah, Reita...", A boca de Ruki se encheu d'água no mesmo instante e sem demora, ele envolveu a base do sexo rijo com seus dedos pequenos, começando a mover a mão para cima e para baixo lentamente, olhando, encantado, a glande úmida de excitação.

A voz de Ruki ecoando sexy pelo silêncio da sala tornava tudo mais deliciosamente prazeroso para Reita, que se sentiu satisfeito por vê-lo agir antes que precisasse pedir pelo toque, gemendo extasiado ao sentir a mão pequenina ao redor de seu sexo úmido, fazendo aquele sobe-e-desce gostoso, mesmo que lento... E o jeito que Ruki o olhava o deixava cheio de tesão!

"_ Ahhmm... V-Você gosta? Hummm... De me ver assim?", Reita se permitiu a ousadia de perguntar, deixando a timidez de lado.

"_ Gosto... Uhm... Gosto muito!", Ruki respondeu ofegante, lambendo os lábios, sua respiração quente tocando o órgão rígido entre seus dedos.

"_ Hummmm... Então não me tortura, Ru...", Reita gemeu, erguendo a mão e tocando o rosto bonito, envolvendo seus dedos nos fios castanho-avermelhados, apertando de leve, puxando-o sugestivamente em direção a sua ereção, querendo que ele o sugasse logo.

"_ Hum... Você é grande, Rei...", Ruki gemeu, suspirando, deixando-se guiar pela mão em seus cabelos, colocando a língua para fora, circulando a glande sem pressa, provando-o.

"_ Ahhmm... Ru-chan...", Reita gemeu baixinho ao escutar as palavras dele e sentir o toque daquela língua, que fazia seu membro pulsar ainda mais. Era ótimo escutar aquelas coisas e seu ego estava lá em cima. Mas a verdade é que também o achava uma delícia e estava doido para provar de sua gostosura... De todas as maneiras possíveis aquela noite!

"_ Uhmmmm... Que gostoso!", Sussurrou enrouquecido, seu hálito tocando a pele sensível e sem mais delongas, Ruki envolveu a glande em seus lábios, sugando-a de leve.

"_ Oh... Kami... Essa sua língua...", Akira gemeu enrouquecido, as palavras sendo pronunciadas com dificuldade, enquanto segurava os cabelos dele com mais força ao senti-la trabalhar em sua glande, habilmente. Tentava conter o impulso de menear o quadril com força de encontro aquela boca... E só o temor de engasgá-lo ou assustá-lo é que o impedia de fazer tal coisa.

Ruki apenas deu chupadinhas sobre a glande, sorrindo satisfeito, quase safado.

"_ Ahmmm... Chupa tudo, Taka...", O mais velho não se agüentava mais... E sem conseguir evitar, meneou levemente o quadril para frente, apertando seus dedos nas madeixas macias de modo quase selvagem, o incentivando a continuar como queria.

"_ Eu vou...", Sussurrou, ouvindo aquele pedido que mais lhe parecia uma ordem.

Reita deu um sorrisinho safado, lambendo os lábios demoradamente, mal podendo esperar. Aquele chibi era uma delícia e iria fazê-lo ver estrelas... E aquela promessa apenas lhe tirava o juízo e por um segundo ele temeu que tudo terminasse rápido demais...

"_ Eu quero... Sentir você derretendo na minha boca...", O chibi murmurou enquanto seus lábios resvalavam na glande inchada, se arrepiando todinho por ter aqueles dedos firmes em seus cabelos castanho-avermelhados, dando uma última longa olhada para Reita.

"_ Ahh... Ru-Ruki... Não fala assim...", Reita ronronou as palavras entre gemidos, meneando o quadril conforme aqueles lábios impudicos o tocavam, fazendo-o arfar quase desesperado... E quando se viu sob aquele longo olhar, soube que teria o que tanto ansiava.

Respirando profundamente, Reita viu Ruki se abaixar entreabrindo os lábios, abocanhando seu membro inteiro, sentindo-se todo dentro da boca quente e úmida, quase tocando a garganta do chibi, que lhe acariciava a base do pênis com os dedos macios e pequenos. Grunhindo roucamente, o baixista arqueou, apertando mais os dedos nos cabelos do vocalista ao sentir o ritmo cadenciado dele ao subir e descer sobre seu órgão rijo, gemendo, fazendo o som reverberar em seu sexo, que era pressionado com a língua contra o céu da boca, proporcionando mais prazer.

"_ Hummm... Hummm... Hummm...", Ruki começou a sugá-lo mais rápido, a mão direita acariciando a base do membro de Reita, enquanto à esquerda, apertava a parte interna da coxa. Erguendo o olhar, fitou a face do baixista, se excitando mais ao vê-lo tão perdido em prazer... E saber que era ele quem proporcionava isso a Akira o deixava ainda mais enlouquecido.

"_ Ahhmmm... Meu Deus... Ruki... Não pára...", Reita estava enlouquecido, se perdendo em êxtase, o sentindo sugar forte de maneira deliciosa, seu sexo rijo tocando fundo a garganta do vocalista, enquanto a língua indecorosa o deixava zonzo de tanto prazer. E ele soube que não demoraria muito para se derreter daquele jeito, pois tudo era intenso demais... E tinha consciência de que não suportaria.

Ruki queria dar tudo de si para o outro, só pra tê-lo se derretendo em sua boca. Ansiava sentir os toques de Reita... E apenas pensar que ele poderia apertá-lo com aqueles braços fortes, imobilizá-lo e fazer o que quisesse o deixava insano... E essa insanidade se refletia em seus atos, que se tornavam cada vez mais frenéticos.

"_ Ahhh... Isso! Isso!", O loiro o incentivava, a voz grave ainda mais rouca que de costume. Abriu os olhos, que não percebeu quando fechara, passando a apreciar o que era feito consigo, meneando o quadril no mesmo ritmo que Ruki o sugava, não perdendo um minuto sequer daquele momento, se excitando mais com a visão do menor ajoelhado no chão, seu pênis sumindo e reaparecendo de dentro daquela boca deliciosa...

"_ Uhhhhmmmmmmm...", Ruki gemeu, extasiado ao ver como Reita o fitava... E ele não queria parar.

Reita sentia seu abdômen se contrair perigosamente. Ruki não parava, dando tudo de si, fazendo seu baixo-ventre pulsar fortemente cada vez que ele combinava uma sucção forte com um toque delicado na base de seu membro, e foi então que o baixista soube que estava muito, muito perto... E em um lampejo, quis realizar uma de suas fantasias mais pervertidas, e por mais que estivesse gostando, quis satisfazer aquela vontade insana.

_"Oh, por Kami..."_, Os gemidos que Ruki ouvia vindo de Reita o incentivavam mais, deixando-o elétrico e empolgado, ansiando afoitamente sentir o prazer dele escorrendo por sua garganta... Aquele menear de quadril excitando-o além da conta, deixando-o dolorido, porém, ele não se importava... Apenas queria vê-lo chegar ao clímax.

"_ Hummm... Pára, Ru... P-Pára...", Reita pediu, embora lhe custasse, segurando com mais força nos cabelos dele.

"_ ...!", Ruki ouviu aquela solicitação, porém não parou, continuando a sugá-lo.

"_ Pára.", Sua voz grave imperou no ambiente e em um impulso, Reita puxou os cabelos de Ruki, afastando-o de seu membro, ouvindo um gemido dolorido vindo dele e mordeu os lábios... A visão que tinha do pequeno era um pecado, pois o chibi estava trêmulo, ofegante, corado, com os lábios rubros e úmidos e os olhos escurecidos de excitação.

"_ Você... Você não está gostando, Aki?", Ruki indagou confuso e arfante, ainda sentindo os dedos dele em seus cabelos o segurando forte, o olhar selvagem o fazendo estremecer.

"_ Hum... Eu gosto. Eu adoro sua boca em mim...", Sussurrou a explicação, se levantando e ficando em frente ao pequeno, que permanecia ajoelhado, tomando seu membro em sua própria mão, se masturbando lentamente enquanto o olhava de forma faminta.

"_ Mas...", O pequeno ainda não entendia o gesto dele.

"_ Me deixa... Me deixa fazer pra você...", Gemeu as palavras encarando os olhos dele, seus próprios orbes mais escurecidos e selvagens.

"_ Fa-Fazer pra mim?", A voz de Ruki se tornou mais rouca, sua pele se arrepiando visivelmente ao vê-lo se tocar, seu membro pulsando preso dentro da calça preta.

"_ S-Sim... Você gosta?", Reita se aproximou mais, quase encostando a glande nos lábios de Ruki, um prazer terrível lhe atingindo devido ao seu ato ousado e pervertido, mas não havia como parar, porque simplesmente desejava fazer aquilo.

"_ Huummmm...", Sussurrou, lambendo os lábios demoradamente, tentando compassar a respiração.

"_ Ahmm... Gosta _assim_?", O loiro roçou a parte mais sensível de sua ereção nas bochechas do menor, terminando nos lábios tentadores.

"_ Si-Sim... Ahmm... Faz como quiser comigo, Aki...", Respondeu o pequeno, sentindo que poderia enlouquecer com aquilo.

"_ Ahhmmm... É tão gostoso, Taka...", Akira sussurrou entre ofegos, sentindo-se cada vez mais confiante, sua mão aumentando o ritmo do vai-e-vem, ainda perto do rosto dele... As palavras de Takanori sendo música para seus ouvidos, deixando-o enlouquecido. 'Fazer como quiser'... Ah, sim, ele faria... Faria tudo o que quisesse só pra ter o prazer de tê-lo gritando sob seu corpo.

Ruki estremecia ao ver e sentir o que Reita fazia, correntes elétricas bailando em seu baixo-ventre... E ele precisava _tocar_ o mais velho. Erguendo as mãos, tocou as coxas de Reita, subindo suavemente, apertando vez ou outra, ficando cada vez mais ofegante e excitado, se é que era possível, porém, se sentia tão insano que temia chegar ao orgasmo apenas observando-o, sem nem sequer receber um toque mais íntimo.

"_ Sempre quis fazer assim pra você... Sempre fiz pensando em você... Uhmmm...", Para Reita era difícil se controlar, se segurar, mas ele lutava para prolongar aquela situação o máximo possível, mordendo o lábio inferior ao sentir as mãos pequenas em suas coxas.

"_ Humm...", Ruki respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro característico de excitação vindo do membro a sua frente e sem pensar duas vezes, roçou suas bochechas no pênis rijo, gemendo baixinho.

"_ Ahhmmm... Gosta de ver? Gosta de sentir ele assim... Não é?", Sua voz denunciava seu estado, assim como sua respiração. Seus olhos lampejando perigosos ao vê-lo roçar em si daquela forma.

"_ Gosto... Adoro, Aki-chan...", Sussurrou a resposta, lambendo lentamente a glande quando esta tocou seus lábios, desejoso de mais, seu corpo em chamas apenas por vê-lo.

Reita aumentou o ritmo, chegando a ser frenético, indo e vindo com a mão, roçando a ponta do membro ora nas bochechas ora nos lábios cheios de Ruki, sentindo a língua dele lambendo-lhe a glande, dando chupadas leves algumas vezes... E era tudo tão delicioso que chegava a estremecer, suas pernas ficando um pouco bambas, contudo, não parava um segundo sequer e ter o mais novo tocando suas coxas, apertando daquele jeito o deixava zonzo de prazer.

_"Lindo demais!"_, Reita mordeu o lábio inferior. Ruki lhe parecia tão submisso a sua frente... A todas as suas vontades que estava ficando impossível se controlar.

"_ Ah, Aki...", Takanori gemeu, apertando as coxas de Akira, ficando mais ofegante, se arrepiando cada vez que o membro dele tocava enfaticamente seu rosto ou lábios, lambendo-o e sugando-o sempre que possível, não conseguindo desviar os olhos do mais velho, fascinado com aquele lado dele. Suzuki sempre fôra tão tímido, mas no momento estava deliciosamente devasso a sua frente e isso apenas o encantava e o enlouquecia ainda mais.

"_ Ahhmm... Ru-chan... É tão... Tão gostoso!", Reita gemeu ao senti-lo lamber sua glande, forçando-se um pouco para dentro daquela boca, sua voz saindo em um sussurro lânguido e fraco, levando a mão livre aos fios castanho-avermelhados, segurando-o com força, trazendo-o para si, mantendo-o no lugar, roçando a ponta de seu membro nos lábios e bochechas dele.

A respiração de Ruki estava curta e rápida e seu corpo tremeu quando os dedos longos seguraram de forma quase bruta seus cabelos, mantendo seu rosto parado, arrepiando-o dos pés a cabeça... E ele já se sentia úmido dentro de sua boxer, no entanto, se encontrava hipnotizado demais para pará-lo ou mesmo fazer com que fosse mais rápido. Estava tão fascinado que apenas continuava ali, parado a mercê dele, deixando-o ditar o ritmo e se deliciando com isso.

"_ Aahhh... Tô quase...", Reita murmurou, fechando os olhos brevemente, seu abdômen se contraindo forte dessa vez e por mais que estivesse adorando aquilo, não era de ferro...

"_ Hum... Goza... Goza pra mim... _Agora_!", Ruki ordenou em tom sexy, dando uma chupada forte sobre a glande, ensandecido sob o som daquela voz, entreabrindo os lábios para ele, fitando-o.

"_ AAAHHH... RUKI!!!!", O loiro gemeu alto, jogando a cabeça para trás quando enfim chegou ao orgasmo, seu sêmen saindo em jatos, sujando o rosto do ruivinho, no entanto, não parava de se tocar, encostando sua glande nos lábios fartos, tentando prolongar seu prazer.

"_ Uhhmmmmm... Rei...", Ruki gemeu arrastadamente, estremecendo quando sentiu o líquido quente espirrar em seu rosto, abrindo os lábios em seguida, envolvendo a glande de Reita, saboreando o orgasmo dele como se fosse o seu, sugando tudo o que era possível, apertando as coxas com seus dedos pequenos, não parando até tê-lo amolecido em sua boca.

"_ Huummmm...", O baixista ainda sentia o prazer correr fortemente por todo o seu corpo, conforme sentia aquela boca sugando-o deliciosamente, suas pernas ficando bambas, mas ele se manteve em pé, firme.

Ruki afastou-se lentamente, ofegante e corado, os olhos nublados de prazer e desejo, retirando as mãos das coxas de Reita sem deixar de fitá-lo languidamente, respirando pela boca e então levou os dedos às bochechas, recolhendo o sêmen que ali se encontrava, levando aos lábios, lambendo-os sem pressa.

"_ Humm... Você tem um gosto tão bom, Rei... Tão gostoso!", Ruki ronronou, extasiado.

"_ Taka...", Akira murmurou, vendo que ele ainda lambia os dedos.

"_ Você me quer?", O ruivinho indagou, enrouquecido, mordendo a ponta do dedo indicador, enquanto descia com a outra mão, acariciando o próprio membro preso dentro da calça negra, apertando e gemendo, sentindo tremores por todo o seu corpo.

"_ Huuummmm... Ru-chan...", Os olhos de Reita se escureceram enquanto ele se deliciava com a visão de Ruki ainda ajoelhado e se tocando... E aquilo era tão erótico que o fez gemer, desejando tocá-lo e dar o alívio que aquele anjo da perdição precisava.

"_ Diz... Fala pra mim...", A voz de Ruki saiu num sussurro necessitado enquanto seus olhos se mantinham presos nos de Reita. Precisava de um toque... Um carinho... Necessitava desesperadamente que ele o afogasse em prazer... E lhe desse o êxtase completo!

Continua...

**OOO**

Olá a todos! Bom, como deu pra perceber essa fanfic será _bem_ lemon! 8D E não... A culpa não é só minha. Wahuahuhuahuahuahua...

Esta fic é baseada em um _jogo de RPG Yaoi via MSN_ feito com a **Dark Annek**, que queria um _Ruki_ que tomasse a iniciativa... E depois me surpreende com esse _Reita _deliciosamente pervo... *¬* O vocalista ficou comigo e o baixista com ela. Este é o 3º jogo, mas resolvi começar por ele por ser o menor, lembrando que cenas e pequenos detalhes foram acrescentados de acordo com a necessidade. E logo publicarei os outros, assim, aplacamos um pouco essa falta de _Reituki's_ no 'mercado'. 8D

O jogo foi muito bom e divertido, feito apenas para relaxar e nos distrair do estresse do dia-a-dia. E apesar de pequeno, vai se tornar uma fanfic de três capítulos... 8D Espero que vocês, leitores, possam se divertir também. ^__^~

_**Annek-chan**_, obrigada por ter jogado comigo! Você sabe que eu _AMO_ o Reita que você faz... E eu espero ansiosa para podermos terminar aquela outra história juntas. Huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu... Te adoro, viu! * abraça e aperta *

Agradeço a _**Lady Anúbis**_ por betar a fanfic pra mim. Pelo visto você virou _mesmo_ minha beta oficial de fics de j-rock! * Rola * Obrigada por ser minha amiga! ^^

A todos aqueles que lerem, peço que deixem _seus comentários_. Tenho certeza que não irá doer e você fará não apenas a mim, mas a _Annek-chan_ feliz também! E lembre-se... Quanto mais incentivo um autor tem, mais fanfics ele produz! Então nos faça feliz e mande seu review! \o/

20 de Outubro de 2008.

17:54 PM.

**Yume Vy**


	2. Capítulo 02 Paixão

**Sweet Seduction**

**Capítulo 02 – Paixão.**

O ruivinho mordia a ponta do dedo indicador, enquanto sua mão descia, acariciando o próprio membro ainda preso dentro da calça negra, apertando e gemendo baixinho, o corpo tremendo devido à excitação, a sensação ampliada por se ver sob o olhar de Reita, que tinha os olhos escurecidos por apreciar a visão de Ruki ajoelhado e se tocando... E ele desejava dar o alívio que o pequeno tanto precisava.

"_ Diz... Fala pra mim...", A voz de Ruki saiu num sussurro necessitado enquanto seus olhos se mantinham presos nos de Reita. Precisava de um toque... Um carinho... Necessitava desesperadamente que ele o afogasse em prazer... E lhe desse o êxtase completo!

"_ Taka...", Reita murmurou, desejando tocá-lo, reparando nos olhos do menor o quanto ele ansiava por isso. E a maneira com que Ruki tocava a si mesmo era tão sexy, que Reita podia sentir a garganta seca só de olhá-lo... O ruivinho sabia bem como deixá-lo cheio de desejo.

"_ Quer?", Indagou o pequeno mais uma vez, mordendo o lábio inferior, olhando-o langorosamente, parando de se tocar para erguer as mãos e pousá-las nas coxas nuas de Reita, subindo-as lentamente.

"_ Eu quero... Muito.", Akira respondeu com a voz rouca e grave, sem deixar de fitá-lo intensamente, encantado com toda aquela beleza ao alcance de suas mãos e suas mais loucas fantasias... E era tão bom ter o baixinho tocando-o novamente.

"_ É?", Aquela resposta deixou Ruki ainda mais elétrico, seus dedos apertando de leve as coxas de Reita devido à ansiedade que bailava em seu ser.

"_ Sim.", Confirmou o mais velho, enlevado com a imagem apaixonante que era Ruki.

"_ Eu posso ser seu... Da maneira que você quiser.", E a voz de Takanori soou doce, entregue... E completamente apaixonada.

"_ Ahh... Não promete assim, chibi...", Sussurrou o baixista com um 'quê' de malícia no sorriso, retirando os pés de dentro da calça que se encontrava na altura de seu tornozelo, chutando-a para o lado, se abaixando e se ajoelhando para dessa forma roçar sua boca na dele, provocantemente.

A voz grave e ligeiramente maliciosa de Reita quase o deixava sem ar e quando viu o baixista agora a sua altura o olhando daquele jeito flamejante, sentiu uma onda de calor percorrer todo o seu corpo... E Ruki fechou os olhos, estremecendo quando os lábios dele tocaram os seus, fazendo-o prender a respiração por um instante.

"_ Não fale assim... Ou eu posso acreditar.", Akira completou a frase em um tom lânguido e apaixonado, deixando sua língua roçar no canto dos lábios dele. Passou tanto tempo desejando o amigo em silêncio... Mal podia acreditar que estava prestes a realizar uma de suas fantasias, porém, internamente se sentia nervoso, pois não queria machucar Ruki de forma alguma.

"_ Uhmmmm... Acredite! Eu sou seu... Todo seu...", Sussurrou o menor, ofegante.

"_ Hum...", O coração de Reita falhou uma batida. Sentia a respiração alterada de Ruki bater de encontro a sua pele, arrepiando-o... E aquelas palavras... Aquela entrega... O baixista sorriu, não conseguindo esconder sua satisfação, mordiscando o canto dos lábios dele.

E aquele gesto foi demais para Ruki, que simplesmente abraçou Reita, os dedos de sua mão direita se entrelaçando nos fios loiros, puxando o mais velho para um beijo ensandecido e apaixonado, invadindo a boca dele com a língua, provando-o e provocando-o ao mesmo tempo, enquanto a esquerda tentava puxar o colete a fim de abri-lo em um quase desespero, não conseguindo impedir a avalanche de desejo que percorria seu ser... Desejo e paixão... Por Akira!

A entrega de Ruki era tão evidente que estava novamente excitando Reita, que não pôde se conter mais ao ser abraçado pelo vocalista que agora tomava sua boca de maneira faminta. Ao sentir a língua quente convidando-o tentadoramente para brincar consigo, o baixista correspondeu, gemendo dentro da boca dele, apertando a cintura do menor, colando seus corpos, subindo uma das mãos por sob a blusa prateada, alcançando enfim um dos mamilos, aliciando-o sem pressa... No entanto, percebeu que ele queria retirar a sua camisa e resolveu ajudá-lo, partindo o beijo a contragosto, mostrando-se tão ofegante quanto o outro.

"_ Você me enlouquece...", Reita praticamente gemeu as palavras, baixinho, levando a mão ao zíper do colete, abrindo-o, se livrando da peça rapidamente, conforme o pequeno queria, jogando-a longe, vendo Ruki ofegar e mais uma vez se aproximou daquela boca tentadora, mordendo-lhe o lábio inferior.

"_ Um... Por favor...", Ruki estremeceu. Sentia-se no céu com cada toque empregado por Reita, ansiando por apenas mais uma carícia... Por ter mais daquela paixão que vinha dele.

"_ Olha... Sente...", Sussurrou Akira contra os lábios de Takanori, segurando com delicadeza a mão dele, levando-a ao seu baixo-ventre, pousando-a sobre a nova ereção que já se formava.

"_ Aki...", O ruivinho mordeu o lábio inferior para evitar um gemido, descendo os olhos lentamente enquanto sentia sob seus dedos o membro rijo de Akira.

"_ Tá vendo o que você faz comigo, Taka?", As mãos de Reita subiram, abrindo botão por botão da blusa do vocalista, contornando com o dedo o mamilo de Ruki, prendendo-o entre as falanges do indicador e médio, apertando.

"_ Ahhmmm... Akira...", Takanori gemeu fracamente, fechando os olhos por um momento, mordendo o lábio inferior, deixando de tocar o membro do baixista, segurando com força nos quadris dele como se este ato pudesse ajudá-lo a se controlar.

As reações de Ruki apenas excitavam mais e mais a Reita, que temia perder o controle. O mais novo era tão lindo, tão tentador que era difícil se segurar... E naquele momento ele estava tão... Apaixonante! Mas o baixista sabia que devia ir com calma por mais complicado que isso fosse, mantendo bem claro em sua mente esse propósito, porém quando os orbes escuros do vocalista se abriram, ele se sentiu estremecer. Apenas encarar aqueles olhos pequenos e bonitos lhe dava mais tesão, como nunca sentiu até então por outra pessoa... E havia segurado tanto a atração pelo amigo que agora tudo parecia transbordar de si, fugindo das suas mãos...

"_ Me toca mais...", Ruki pediu, se afastando apenas um pouco, levando a mão à blusa, fazendo-a deslizar lentamente por seus ombros até cair ao chão, ficando exposto ao mais velho. Desviou momentaneamente o olhar, sentindo-se um pouco envergonhado porque não se achava tão bonito como as fãs o pintavam e... Quem estava em frente a ele era Reita e internamente desejava que o amigo gostasse de sua aparência.

"_ Ah... Taka...", Akira gemeu sem conseguir esconder o desejo ao ver o vocalista sem blusa, parecendo deliciosamente desconcertado e essa mescla de excitação e vergonha que Takanori demonstrava fazia seu membro pulsar... E tudo o que queria era pegar Ruki e deitá-lo no tapete macio para finalmente fazê-lo seu.

"_ Reita...", Ruki queria pedir-lhe que realizasse seu desejo, mas estava difícil vocalizar... Sua garganta estava seca e molhou os lábios, lambendo-os demoradamente, a calça apertada deixando-o dolorido devido à excitação que continha há tanto tempo.

"_ Sim?", Reita perguntou quase malicioso, sabendo bem o que o pequeno queria... Mas era tão delicioso ouvir aquela voz repleta de desejo que não conseguia evitar. Viu-o se aproximando timidamente como se fosse um gatinho manhoso, tocando seus braços, fazendo arrepios surgirem em sua pele e apenas sorriu.

"_ Eu preciso de você, Akira...", Ruki sussurrou, subindo as mãos pelos braços fortes até envolver-lhe o pescoço, fitando-o nos olhos, roçando seus lábios nos dele.

"_ Eu também... Preciso de você.", O loiro sentia a voz sair trêmula e fraca ao ter a respiração quente de Ruki vindo de encontra a sua boca... E ele apenas continuava tocando-o sutilmente em uma morosa sedução, seus dedos afagando-lhe o rosto delicadamente, vendo-o fechar os olhos e suspirar, até chegar à boca carnuda, da qual contornou o desenho.

"_ Rei-chan...", Ruki suspirou, apreciando a carícia.

"_ Você é tão perfeito!", Reita sussurrou, ainda fitando aqueles lábios deliciosos e convidativos, para então se inclinar e lambê-los com vontade, contudo, não o beijou.

"_ Uhmmm...", O vocalista gemeu manhosamente ao não sentir a boca do baixista na sua, abrindo os olhos que nem percebeu ter fechado, fitando o mais velho, vendo-o se afastar e descer a mão, passando por seu tórax desnudo, até chegar a sua calça, abrindo o botão.

"_ Precisamos cuidar disso aqui, né?", Akira falou em um tom safado, dando um sorriso, para em seguida descer o zíper, mergulhando a mão na abertura, começando a massageá-lo por cima da peça íntima, notando certa umidade na região.

"_ Ahhhhhmmm.... Reeiiiii...", O choque de prazer foi tão grande ao sentir o toque de Reita, que Ruki gemeu arrastadamente e em reflexo apertou os bíceps do mais velho, com força.

"_ Você é uma delícia...", Akira sussurrou no ouvido de Takanori sem pensar duas vezes, aproveitando para lamber-lhe o lóbulo, puxando-o entre os dentes em seguida, sentindo o menor segurar com força em seus braços, apertando seus músculos e a sensação era tão gostosa que fechou os olhos brevemente, encantado com aquele momento.

"_ Ahmm... A-Akira...", Ruki estremeceu ao senti-lo brincar com sua orelha, arrepiando-o por completo e sem conseguir se controlar, o abraçou, arranhando-lhe as costas, de leve, perdido nas ondas de prazer que o toque dele provocava em seu corpo... E sem pensar duas vezes começou a menear circularmente o quadril para frente a fim de conseguir mais contato, escondendo o rosto no ombro de Reita, ofegando e gemendo baixinho.

Akira se segurava para não ir rápido demais, porque sua vontade era tão grande que estava quase enfiando a mão sob a peça íntima de Takanori e invadindo-o com os dedos. Cada gesto do vocalista o inebriava... Ele era tão quente e reagia tão bem as suas carícias que era impossível não imaginar como seria estar dentro dele, contudo, nem ao menos sabia se ele já havia estado com um homem antes. Sua linha de raciocínio, porém, foi interrompida ao sentir as unhas dele deslizarem com mais força por suas costas e se surpreendeu com o prazer que este ato lhe proporcionou, mas o que mais mexia consigo agora era o menear ritmado do menor contra sua mão, que ainda o acariciava.

"_ Ahhmmm...", Reita gemeu, se arrepiando ao sentir a respiração dele contra sua pele, percebendo como movia o quadril sem conseguir se conter, mordendo seu ombro para evitar possíveis gemidos quando apertou-lhe mais o membro, mas aquilo não era suficiente...

Desejando ter mais liberdade de movimento, Reita retirou a mão de dentro da calça preta de Ruki, afastando-se minimamente, abrindo-lhe mais as pernas, puxando a peça incômoda para baixo de maneira brusca e rápida, deixando-a em seus joelhos. Apoiou o corpo menor, vendo o vocalista ajudá-lo a se livrar por completo daquele tecido tão irritante, até tê-lo seminu a sua frente, apenas a boxer branca cobrindo-lhe o membro... E o baixista tornou a se afastar para olhá-lo melhor, mordendo os lábios em antecipação.

"_ Tão lindo...", Sussurrou, voltando a subir as mãos pelas coxas roliças, arranhando-as no caminho até a virilha, onde parou para provocá-lo um pouco antes de chegar à peça íntima que ele ainda vestia.

Ruki se sentia insano por Reita, querendo mais... Mais força nos toques... Mais intensidade... Mais daquele homem que o enlouquecia por completo! Estava praticamente nu na frente dele, apenas a boxer ligeiramente transparente em alguns pontos graças a toda a sua excitação o cobrindo, e ele corou em um misto de desejo e vergonha, respirando descompassadamente, ansiando mergulhar de vez naquela paixão, se remexendo devido à provocação dele, que brincava com sua virilha, aumentando seu tesão.

Para Reita, sentir o tamanho da excitação de Ruki em seus dedos era algo mágico! Sem pensar duas vezes, apertou de leve o membro teso, começando uma suave massagem, notando a umidade crescente no local e isso o fazia endurecer mais conforme o tocava, dando atenção especial a glande, reparando como o tecido já estava transparente... E tal fato o deixava ainda mais louco para prová-lo em sua boca. Erguendo o olhar, o mais velho encarou o rosto do pequeno, se deliciando com a face corada de prazer, os olhos fechados, os lábios entreabertos... E, naquele momento, o vocalista estava terrivelmente apaixonante!

"_ Aahmm... Aki-chan...", Ruki respirava descompassadamente, mantendo os olhos fechados, a cabeça jogada para trás, se perdendo naquela massagem gostosa feita por Reita, abrindo os orbes apenas quando sentiu o toque findar, fitando-o no intuito de saber o porquê.

"_ Me diz... Como você gosta?", Reita indagou com a voz rouca.

"_ Ahm... Aki-chan... Uhm... Forte... Intenso... Quente... É assim que eu gosto!", Ruki ronronou roucamente as palavras, sem deixar de fitá-lo nos olhos, deixando-o ver a paixão que neles habitavam, deslizando as unhas pelos braços fortes, arranhando-o de leve, desejando-o ainda mais.

Reita mal podia conter a sua vontade... E via bem que Ruki também não! O membro dele pulsava forte em sua mão, sendo correspondido imediatamente pelo seu, que já despontava entre as suas coxas, pronto pra provar a delícia daquele corpo branquinho e pequeno. Akira quase não se agüentava mais ao sentir o vocalista deslizar as unhas compridas por sua pele quente, arranhando-o daquele jeito que o arrepiava por completo e aquela resposta... Ah, se o baixinho tinha algum juízo, não deveria falar estas coisas para ele.

"_ Hummmm...", O baixista mordiscou os lábios suculentos de Ruki, traçando depois a boca do vocalista com a língua ávida, provocando-o, se sentindo tão excitado que não se permitia ter nenhuma vergonha.

"_ Ahmmmm... Me mostra como você é quente, Aki...", Takanori ofegou, sussurrando roucamente as palavras, mirando Akira nos olhos.

"_ Uhm... Ru-chan...", Reita gemeu direto no ouvido de Ruki, a voz tão rouca e baixa que ele tinha certeza de que o amigo ouviria somente porque falara bem próximo. Ah, aquelas palavras obscenas do pequeno... Quem conseguiria resistir a algo assim? Ele faria tudo... Tudo do jeitinho que Ruki queria, apenas para ver a expressão de êxtase na face dele e se deleitar com cada gemido de prazer que aqueles lábios vertessem!

"_ Me aperta... Me devora... Me estupra gostoso... Uhmmm...", O pequeno mordiscou os lábios do mais velho, roçando os dentes na bochecha dele, até chegar ao lóbulo esquerdo, sugando-o e introduzindo a língua sugestivamente.

"_ Vou comer você todinho... Bem gostoso...", Reita sussurrou de modo impudico, lambendo o pescoço do chibi, subindo até o lóbulo, mordiscando-lhe ao mesmo tempo em que voltava a massagear a região do baixo-ventre de Ruki, puxando o elástico da boxer para baixo, expondo-o por fim.

"_ Ahmmm... Isso!", O vocalista gemeu, fechando os olhos e mordendo o lábio inferior, aproveitando ao máximo o toque gentil e quente daqueles dedos.

Reita segurou um suspiro ao ver a face enlevada de Ruki, descendo mais a peça íntima do pequeno, deixando-a próximo aos joelhos do mesmo, voltando seu olhar para o rosto do chibi. Tocou a face bonita lentamente, beijando-o de forma intensa, enlaçando-o pela cintura... E ouvi-lo gemer apenas o atiçava mais. Afastou-se minimamente, para então começar a puxá-lo para baixo, deitando-o sobre o felpudo tapete negro, se maravilhando com o contraste da cútis alva com o tom escuro, lambendo os lábios como um felino prestes a devorar sua presa, terminando de tirar-lhe a boxer, ficando satisfeito ao tê-lo todo a sua disposição.

"_ Aki...", Ruki chamou ao ver os olhos escuros de Reita percorrendo seu corpo... E o brilho quente de lascívia e paixão que vinha dele o fizeram estremecer.

"_ Ahh... Que delícia!", Reita murmurou ao fitar o tamanho da ereção de Ruki, alheio ao chamado dele, tocando-o levemente.

"_ Ahhmm... Akiii...", Ruki gemeu, arqueando de leve sobre o tapete felpudo.

Akira rodopiou a ponta dos dedos na glande sensível de Takanori, molhando os lábios antes de se abaixar e lamber o peito do menor, fazendo um rastro de saliva sobre a pele quente. Passou pelo umbigo no qual brincou por um momento, fazendo movimentos sugestivos ali dentro, até abandonar o local e chegar enfim a virilha, onde deu uma série de chupões, provando o gosto da cútis branquinha, o cheiro da excitação dele o inebriando.

"_ Ahh... Rei... Reita...", Os dedos pequenos de Ruki se entrelaçaram nos fios da nuca de Reita, segurando com firmeza como se aquilo fosse necessário para manter a sanidade...

Ruki gemia e se perdia nos toques de Reita, arqueando ao contato daquela boca que lhe causava deliciosos espasmos pelo corpo, fazendo-o se contorcer e ofegar, mordendo o lábio inferior para se impedir de gemer alto. Um ronronar sensualmente lamurioso saiu de seus lábios à medida que os chupões eram distribuídos em sua virilha, descompassando sua respiração, deixando seu membro ainda mais rijo, a glande mais rósea devido à umidade que ali se encontrava... E ele estava começando a se desesperar.

"_ Ahh... Que vontade...", Akira gemeu baixo ao dar uma generosa lambida na ponta do membro de Takanori, descendo com a língua até embaixo, onde pousou seus dedos na base, começando a movimentá-la lentamente, vendo com prazer o pequeno gemer alto e fazer um arco com as costas no tapete, ondulando o quadril contra sua mão...

"_ Ahhhhmmm... Reitaa... Ahhh...", O vocalista gemeu perdido nas sensações provocadas pelo baixista, respirando cada vez mais descompassadamente.

Akira suspirou, fascinado com aquela expressão e o som da voz de Takanori.

"_ Uhmmm... Por favor... Me chupa...", E o pequeno pediu, languidamente sensual, num tom quase infantil e completamente manhoso.

O loiro gemeu baixinho ante àquelas palavras, sem parar o que fazia, masturbando-o lentamente, sua face se prendendo a dele para que assim não perdesse um segundo que fosse daquela deliciosa loucura! Reita nunca imaginou que um dia estaria prestes a tomar Ruki para si, nem sequer cogitou que ele se entregaria dessa maneira... E era isso que mais o excitava... Imaginar que o vocalista faria o que ele quisesse, como quisesse. Enlouquecia só de pensar em tê-lo de quatro ali no chão com as nádegas redondinhas a mostra, enquanto o invadia com vontade.

A visão de Ruki chegava a ser pecaminosa... O rosto corado, a respiração alterada, os lábios cheios rubros e úmidos, o corpo lindo jogado sobre o tapete escuro e felpudo... Reita sentia que poderia passar horas admirando tanta beleza, se seu corpo não tivesse tanta urgência de possuí-lo.

"_ Hummmm... Assim... Geme pra mim, Ruki... Bem alto!", Reita parou apenas para torturá-lo um pouco mais, rodopiando a língua de leve sobre o topo, sorrindo satisfeito ao se afastar novamente, vendo o pequeno arquear com força e ondular o quadril, obrigando-o a morder o lábio inferior, enquanto sua mão ainda trabalhava no membro dele, sem parar.

"_ Aahhhmmmm... Akiiiiraaahmmm... Por favor...", Ruki se contorcia ante aquela impudica tortura, exasperado, choramingando, puxando o ar com força para dentro dos pulmões, tentando inutilmente compassar sua respiração, erguendo a cabeça e o fitando de forma súplice.

"_ Tudo o que você quiser...", Reita sussurrou, passando a língua nos próprios lábios, umedecendo-os. Aquele pedido era irrecusável!

"_ Uhmmmmm...", O pequeno corpo arqueou e Ruki fechou os olhos ao sentir um longo beijo em sua glande, dissipando fortes tremores pelos seus músculos.

Reita se deliciava com a força com a qual Ruki se contorcia sob seus toques... E ele apenas continuava a beijar a glande, lambendo-a sem pressa, enquanto seu polegar massageava a base no mesmo ritmo. Pôs então a ponta delicadamente em sua boca, passando a sugar com força, descendo aos poucos até se acostumar com o volume dela entre seus lábios, achando que nem era _tão_ complicado assim. A sensação da pele quente do vocalista era deliciosa e o embriagava, fazendo-o começar a chupá-lo cada vez mais forte, sem deixar de fazer um lânguido vai-e-vem com a mão, acompanhando sua boca, quando o engoliu por inteiro, testando seus limites.

"_ Aahmmmm... Por Kami, Akira... Não... Não faz assim que... Uhmmm... Assim eu não agüento...", Takanori choramingava de forma lasciva, se contorcendo todo, levando a mão aos cabelos loiros, segurando-os, buscando um apoio na realidade, pois sentia que podia perder a razão!

A gama de sentimentos se revolvia dentro do peito de Ruki... Desejo, paixão, prazer, amor... Tudo se misturava fortemente dentro de seu coração e mente, deixando-o entorpecido, pois ele nunca imaginou que _realmente_ pudesse ter o homem que amava tocando-o daquela forma. Pensamentos coerentes não se formavam, não com Reita o sugando com força, desorientando-o deliciosamente, fazendo-o ondular o quadril em reflexo, se perdendo no prazer que era tê-lo tomando-o daquele jeito que o fazia se perder! Jamais alguém o fez se sentir assim... Mergulhado em um quase êxtase fazendo apenas um oral. Algumas mulheres já haviam lhe feito aquilo, mas não na mesma magnitude que o baixista, que tornou aquele simples ato em algo delicioso, intenso e enlouquecedor!

"_ Ahhmmm... Reita... Por favor... Uhmmm... Que delícia... Mais...", O pequeno não sabia o que dizia, apenas se agarrava agora ao tapete, como se o mesmo fosse sua âncora na realidade, sentindo todo o seu membro dentro daquela boca quente e deliciosa.

Reita continuava a sugá-lo forte, incentivado enormemente pelos gemidos exaltados do mais novo, que apenas serviam de combustível a sua crescente excitação. Podia se sentir endurecer cada vez mais enquanto sua língua e boca trabalhavam avidamente no membro do menor, se deleitando com a sensação de dar o máximo de prazer que podia, da melhor maneira que conseguia. Era incrível que mesmo não tendo feito isso em algum outro homem, estivesse se saindo tão bem! Na verdade o baixista somente se guiava pelo instinto e tesão que sentia em assisti-lo se contorcendo abaixo de si, chamando seu nome entre gemidos, pedindo por mais... Isso tudo o deixava louco para adiantar as coisas, no entanto, sabia que deveria ter paciência e prepará-lo devidamente para que só houvesse prazer.

"_ Hummmm...", Akira gemeu deliciado, subindo mais uma vez para se concentrar na região mais sensível, um de seus dedos escorregando até a entrada apertada, circulando-a, adorando sentir a mão do pequeno em seus cabelos, puxando-os de leve.

"_ Ahmm... Mais... Mais, Reita...", Ruki ronronou o pedido, instintivamente abrindo as pernas e flexionando-as ao sentir o toque em sua entrada, que se contraía levemente ante a carícia tão íntima, dando total liberdade de movimento a Reita, meneando o quadril, ensandecido de prazer...

Reita ronronou sem parar o que fazia, sua língua comprimindo o membro rijo contra o céu da boca, enquanto sua mão esquerda movimentava no mesmo ritmo estabelecido e a direita brincava com a pequena abertura onde ele estava louco para se ver abrigado, pressionando de leve, testando o local, vendo-o se abrir mais para receber o toque... E aquilo foi o que bastou ao loiro, enlouquecendo de desejo ao ver Ruki totalmente entregue!

"_ Aahhmmm...", Akira gemeu de maneira abafada, lambendo o topo do sexo do pequeno, sua língua rodopiando a glande conforme o indicador roçava na entrada apertada, ameaçando invadi-la. Precisava de algum tipo de lubrificante, mas sabia que não havia nenhum consigo naquele instante e também não desejava cortar o clima perguntando.

Ruki ofegou quando Reita gemeu, fazendo o som reverberar em seu membro... E toda vez que ele se concentrava em sua glande daquele jeito o pequeno perdia o ar e arqueava sobre o tapete, sentindo que poderia se desfazer entre os lábios deliciosos a qualquer momento, e aquela sensação era ampliada pelos dedos que o tocavam intimamente, fazendo-o se contrair de prazer.

"_ Ruki... Você é mesmo um pecado de tão gostoso...", Reita sussurrou, acariciando a glande com a ponta dos dedos, sem deixar de observar suas reações de perto, se deleitando com elas.

"_ Uhmmm... Rei-chan...", Ruki gemeu, fechando os olhos quando sentiu a doce carícia daqueles longos dedos... E teve que morder o lábio inferior, molhando os lábios ressequidos, arqueando de leve.

"_ Mas eu quero provar mais...", O baixista disse com a voz rouca, subindo com a mão pelo abdômen dele, até chegar a sua boca, contornando-a em um pedido mudo de passagem para seus dedos.

"_ Hummm... Quer?", O pequeno indagou, lambendo os lábios de forma desejosa, os músculos de seu abdômen se contraindo com o toque dos dedos de Reita, até que aqueles dígitos chegaram aos seus lábios, que ele logo entreabriu ao sentir a carícia sensual, deixando-os adentrar no calor de sua boca.

"_ Sim. Beeem mais...", Akira respondeu de forma arrastada, voltando a tocá-lo lentamente, sua boca se curvando num sorriso malicioso, enquanto suas unhas da mão esquerda esbarravam na ereção de Takanori de leve, para provocá-lo.

"_ Uhhmmmmmmmm...", Ruki semicerrou os olhos quando sentiu o toque sutil em sua ereção e em reflexo segurou o pulso do baixista, ofegante.

Lentamente, em gestos sedutores, Ruki lambeu-lhe os dedos de forma erótica, começando a sugá-los libidinosamente como se estivesse tomando outra parte do corpo de Reita, deixando gemidinhos deliciosos escaparem, se deleitando com os dois dígitos em sua boca, e não demorou muito para abocanhar também o terceiro, deixando ali sua saliva. Os arranhava com seus dentes, sem nunca deixar de fitá-lo de maneira luxuriosa, ao mesmo tempo em que ondulava o quadril contra a outra mão de Reita, o desejo de tê-lo em seu interior nublando sua mente.

Reita sentia a mão pequena de Ruki segurando seu pulso, enquanto o vocalista lambia e sugava seus dedos lentamente, fazendo seu membro pulsar com força, exigindo contato. Ante o ato mais erótico que já havia presenciado em sua vida, o baixista mordeu o lábio inferior em puro reflexo, observando-o se banquetear com seus três dedos, chupando-os como havia feito minutos atrás com o membro dele, deixando-o praticamente babando!

Era até difícil, para Akira, conseguir dizer algo coerente com aquela visão da perdição que era o pequeno. O vocalista sempre soubera ser sexy... E agora estava lhe dando bem mais que um show particular, muito melhor que os famigerados fanservices que em outros tempos tanto lhe perturbavam. Ainda podia se lembrar dos sonhos que tinha imaginando Ruki se masturbando para que pudesse ver, ou se esfregando em si com aqueles movimentos sugestivos que havia feito sobre a grade durante _Go to Hell_ em _Decomposition Beauty_, porém tê-lo ali se mostrava infinitamente melhor e indiscutivelmente mais delicioso!

"_ Oh... R-Ruki... A-Assim... Isso!", Reita incentivava enquanto lhe acariciava o membro, o indicador roçando ali, tamborilando sobre a base ao mesmo tempo em que sua língua, vez ou outra, descia, lambendo a glande de Ruki, em êxtase duplo, satisfeito ao vê-lo ondular o quadril.

Ouvir aquela voz gemida e sentir o toque suave naquela parte íntima de seu corpo era algo mais do que excitante para Ruki. Jamais esteve daquele jeito, tão estimulado durante uma relação como se sentia agora com Reita... E todo o seu ser estremeceu e se arrepiou quando, ainda sugando os dedos dele, sentiu a língua quente cobrindo-lhe a glande, arqueando em reflexo, gemendo abafado, ao mesmo tempo em que meneava o quadril contra a boca indecorosa dele.

O loiro teve então aquela nova sensação de urgência alimentada pela maneira cheia de luxúria com que o menor o fitava. Não podia mais esperar e quando achou que bastava, simplesmente retirou seus dedos daquela boca irresistivelmente obscena e perfeita, vendo-o ofegante, descendo-os diretamente para o meio das pernas dele, roçando os dígitos unidos no local ao qual desejava.

"_ É bom assim?", Reita quis saber, curioso com a nova sensação da descoberta. Havia fantasiado tanto com aquilo, tantas vezes que até perdera as contas, no entanto, a realidade parecia ainda melhor do que apenas imaginar.

"_ Aahh... Si-Sim... É...", Ruki respondeu languidamente, sentindo seu rosto se aquecer e o coração bater forte, se dando conta de que _realmente_ sentiria Reita dentro de si... E mesmo que um desejo insano se apoderasse dele, ainda havia aquele frio na barriga, aquele fiapinho de medo que se instalava quando se fazia algo novo, bem como a adrenalina que percorria todas as suas veias.

"_ Hummm... É bom me sentir assim?", Suzuki sussurrou, forçando um pouco mais, encontrando a resistência natural que somente lhe dava mais vontade e tesão.

"_ Ahhmmm... Aki...", Matsumoto levou a mão direita à boca, mordendo a falange do dedo indicador, corado e ofegante, seus orbes se escondendo atrás das pálpebras por alguns momentos, não conseguindo responder aquela pergunta, apenas sentindo o dedo dele se aprofundando mais em seu interior, lentamente.

"_ Huuummm...", Reita gemeu rouco, fechando os olhos brevemente ao sentir o quão apertado ele era, denunciando que talvez fosse virgem... E a perspectiva de ser o primeiro dele o enlouquecia um pouco mais.

Ruki se segurava com força ao tapete, ainda mordendo o dedo da outra mão, abrindo os olhos para fitá-lo, a face rubra num misto de sensualidade, timidez e erotismo, sentindo-se estranho, mas não era ruim... E ao mesmo tempo lhe dava tesão saber que Reita o tocava daquela forma, porém sua frágil linha de raciocínio foi quebrada ao senti-lo tocar mais fundo.

"_ Aaahhhhhh...", Um gemido alto foi dado por Ruki, que arqueou sobre o tapete, fechando novamente os olhos, perdido na sensação de prazer intenso.

Ao ouvir a voz dele se alterar daquela forma deliciosamente indecorosa, Reita abriu seus orbes, deleitando-se naquela visão, se concentrando em parar a qualquer sinal de desconforto maior por parte do amigo, não tirando os olhos daquela face lindamente corada, se perdendo naquela beleza sensual. Sempre achara Ruki obsceno de tão lindo, mas agora... Era como se ele estivesse envolto numa aura ainda maior de encanto! E ainda havia toda aquela atração, aquele magnetismo natural entre eles e era difícil não perder o controle, por isso temia que, na empolgação, o machucasse e...

"_ Uhmmm... Eu nunca... Nunca me senti assim... Ahh... É... Diferente, mas... Uhmmm... Gostoso!", O pequeno gemeu as palavras, baixinho, um espasmo percorrendo seu corpo, fazendo-o se contrair e apertar o dígito em seu interior.

O baixista, ao ouvir as palavras do menor, sorriu satisfeito, tentando acalmar seu nervosismo inicial, decidindo que aquilo não iria ajudar em nada. E ver Takanori levar o dedo da mão direita a boca e morder daquela maneira terrivelmente erótica mais uma vez, acendeu algo de selvagem dentro do loiro, que passou a empregar mais força nas investidas, impulsionando um pouco mais a cada segundo, as palavras sussurradas pelos lábios cheios reverberando em sua mente e...

_"Será que eu entendi direito?"_, Reita se questionou ao pensar na implicação da frase pronunciada por Ruki, penetrando-o lentamente, aprofundando-se o máximo que podia.

"_ Aahhmmmm...", Ruki gemeu ao sentir o dedo dele tão fundo, roçando em pontos sensíveis que nem sabia ter em seu interior, o lânguido movimento de vai-e-vem dissipando correntes elétricas por todo o seu corpo, causando contrações em si, extasiando-o.

"_ E-Eu sou seu primeiro?", Akira perguntou sem parar o que fazia, apenas reduzindo a velocidade. Seu coração batia rápido e apesar das suposições, queria ter a certeza, pois sentia que era importante para si por alguma razão que até então desconhecia.

Ruki se sentia perdido naquelas fascinantes sensações, se contorcendo sobre o tapete, segurando-se nele com força, ofegando pesadamente... E ele jamais pensou que poderia ser assim. Que sentiria tanto prazer daquela forma e que fosse gostar tanto! Estava tão perdido em sensações que demorou um pouco para compreender a pergunta de Reita e se sentiu momentaneamente desconcertado. Como respondê-lo?

"_ Diz... Fala pra mim...", Reita pediu, fitando-o longamente... E ele só queria ouvir... Apenas ansiava ter a sua resposta.

Continua...

**OOO**

E aqui estou com o capítulo 02 da fic! 8D

Sim, eu sei que demorei a postar, mas tive que resolver vários problemas para a minha mãe e não pude realmente escrever por quase duas semanas. Mas agora finalmente finalizei a transformação do capítulo e ele está aqui, bonitinho pra vocês! ^^

Dedico esse capítulo da fic a _**Litha-chan**_, por ter travado uma batalha ferrenha com a moderação do site pela inclusão do gênero '**Deathfic**' no Nyah e por ter _conseguido_, a muito custo, uma resposta positiva.

É extremamente frustrante se ler uma fic e do nada o personagem morrer sem que tenha nenhum aviso. ¬¬ Eu não gosto de _deathfic_, posso até ler, mas quero ser informada antes, porque aí já me preparo para o baque, ou simplesmente leio quando estiver me sentindo bem e não quando estou depressiva ou chateada com alguma coisa. Já tive **duas experiências desagradáveis **aqui no Nyah, que me acarretaram _duas noites_ em claro de tanta raiva e indignação e nem comentei nas fics, porque se eu o fizesse, poderia acabar sendo grossa e não gosto de ser assim. Só peço que, aos que lêem essa fic e escrevam, passem a classificar suas fics corretamente ou caso saibam que alguém vai lançar uma deathfic, peçam para colocar o gênero correto, pois '_**darkfic/tragédia**_' **NÃO SÃO** o mesmo que '_**deathfic**_'. E aqui vai um exemplo pra quem acha que é a mesma coisa (exemplo este dado por **Litha-chan** a moderação para mostrar-lhes a diferença entre os gêneros).

_"Joãozinho sofreu um acidente de carro e ficou tetraplégico."_ – Gênero **Tragédia**...

Que é diferente de...

"_Joãozinho sofreu um acidente de carro e faleceu."_ – Gênero **Deathfic**...

Que também é diferente de...

_"Joãozinho foi espancado e teve seu corpo recoberto de cortes, pois o seqüestrador adorava infringir dores em suas vítimas e agora o rapaz está em estado de coma."_ – Gênero **Darkfic**.

Todos notaram a diferença? Uma **Deathfic** pode possuir traços de _tragédia_ e _darkfic_, mas ambos os gêneros **NÃO** podem classificar uma Deathfic. E para aqueles que acham que ter o gênero estraga o final, estão enganados. Falar que um personagem morre, não revela: **1)** _Quem morre. __**2) **__Como ele morre._ **3)** _Onde e quando o personagem morre._ **4)** _Quais as conseqüências da morte dele para o universo da fic e dos outros personagens envolvidos._ Então não tenham medo de classificar sua fanfic como **Deathfic**, pois isso em nada atrapalha e na verdade até atrai quem gosta do gênero e quem não gosta de fics _Kinder-Ovo_, pode até se animar a ler quando estiver de bem com a vida ou simplesmente achar que vai valer à pena. Então classifiquem corretamente as fanfics, pois podem ter certeza que isso vai deixar os leitores felizes e não irritados.

Mas agora voltemos a fic... XD

Agradeço a _**Lady Anúbis**_ por betar a fic pra mim! Te adoro!!! * Abraça. *

Obrigado a **Pandora-sama**, **Lady Anúbis**, **Tuik**, **Chibi-Ruru**, **Alice-chan**, **Dark Princess**, **Uke Yutaka**, **Sorvetti X3**, **Gemini Sakura**, **Mizuzu-chan**, **Baby in Wonderland**, **Litha-chan**, **Nah**, **Lady Nemesys**, **Pachi Angel**, **Asakura Nanami**, **Pipe, Persephone Spenser,** **Tâmara** e **Yakimishi-00** pelos comentários! Eles nos incentivaram muito! ^^

Fiquei frustrada ao ver que dois reviews dados a _'Sweet Seduction'_ simplesmente sumiram. Se foi erro do site, a pessoa que tirou o comentário por algum motivo (coisa que acho estranho, uma vez que todos os comentários recebidos eram positivos) ou seja lá como isso aconteceu me chateou. Agora, para não correr mais esse risco, vou copiar todos para o meu computador, porque assim não corro o risco de perder o nome das pessoas que comentaram, nem o que elas comentaram.

Então... O que vocês acharam deste capítulo? Rei-chan está se revelando? Será a primeira vez do Ruki? Como o baixista se sente em relação ao vocalista? Façam suas apostas e contem pra mim em um review! 8D Eu e _Annek-chan_ agradecemos! Reviews incentivam, então comentem a fic!

22 de Dezembro de 2008.

15:02 PM.

**Yume Vy**


	3. Capítulo 03 Amor

**Sweet Seduction**

**Capítulo 03 – Amor.**

A pergunta feita por Reita soou baixa e enrouquecida, enquanto os olhos escuros do mesmo se mantinham fixos na imagem erótica de Ruki deitado sobre aquele tapete. Os cabelos avermelhados espalhados, a face corada, os orbes nublados fitando-o de forma lânguida, parecendo ainda perdido nas sensações que ele proporcionava, piscando algumas vezes, demonstrando que enfim havia compreendido sua indagação.

"_ Diz... Fala pra mim...", Reita pediu, fitando-o longamente... E ele só queria ouvir... Apenas ansiava ter a sua resposta daqueles lábios carnudos e tentadores, voltando a mover os dedos, aprofundando-os o máximo que podia.

"_ Ahmm...", Ruki gemeu, sentindo as bochechas quentes.

Os olhos bonitos do vocalista se fecharam ao sentir o toque tão profundo, arqueando de leve e estremecendo devido às sensações deliciosas que o gesto lhe proporcionou. Por um momento Ruki se sentiu indefeso e envergonhado e acabou por cobrir os olhos com as costas da mão, ficando ainda mais corado, mesmo que terrivelmente excitado.

"_ Hummm... Si-Sim...", O pequeno respondeu num fio de voz, mordendo o lábio inferior, seu coração batendo rapidamente.

Reita percebeu que havia deixado Ruki sem jeito e lamentou por isso, no entanto, ao receber aquela resposta não pôde deixar de sorrir enlevado. Sua emoção era tão forte que quase não cabia em si de felicidade, os batimentos cardíacos acelerando dentro de seu peito devido às sensações deliciosas que aquela afirmativa lhe causou.

"_ Eu... Eu queria que... Humm... Fosse você...", O pequeno sussurrou, lambendo os lábios que se encontravam secos, ainda mantendo os olhos cobertos pelo braço. Sentia-se envergonhado por revelar isso, mas precisava dizê-lo, afinal... Ele queria mais, deu um passo a frente, se insinuou e agora colhia sua recompensa, saindo finalmente daquele 'quase', para enfim ser de Reita.

"_ E-Eu... Nem sei o que dizer...", De repente, Reita ficou desconcertado em meio aquele sentimento que queimava em seu coração... Aquele sentimento estranho e confuso que sempre estivera ali, bem escondido.

"_ ...?!", Ruki notou, pelo tom de voz, que Reita estava embaraçado, e por um momento pensou que talvez devesse ter ficado calado ou mentido. Não seria a primeira vez e...

"_ Eu sempre quis você... Eu sempre...", A voz de Akira ficou trêmula e embargada, mas ele continuou, sorrindo ao outro de maneira doce.

Lentamente, Ruki tirou o braço de cima dos olhos, fitando Reita, vendo-o sorrir.

"_ Sempre quis amar você assim... Sempre!", O baixista completou emocionado, desejando apenas dar prazer ao mais novo.

O cérebro de Takanori parou, não conseguindo seguir qualquer linha de raciocínio ao ouvir aquelas palavras, que logo fizeram todo sentido em sua mente e o pequeno fitou Akira profundamente, sentindo o coração bater forte. Os sentimentos que via dentro dos olhos negros do baixista faziam eco dentro de si, deixando-o quase explodindo devido à gama exorbitante de emoções.

Por um momento, Reita quase se arrependeu pelo que havia dito ao perceber o silêncio entre eles. No primeiro instante, não soube dizer se tinha falado demais sobre algo que nem mesmo ele próprio sabia classificar. E se estivesse errado sobre o que sentia? Não queria ferir Ruki por causa de sua típica imprudência, afinal, não era um garoto... Precisava pensar mais nas pessoas a partir de agora, principalmente quando se tratava de alguém tão especial quanto o vocalista, no entanto, tudo era tão confuso! Mas, se aquilo que estava sentindo não era amor, o que mais poderia ser? Respirando fundo, ele notou o modo como o ruivinho o fitava, se perdendo em meio ao que via ali, seu coração batendo mais forte, acelerado, a emoção o tomando por completo... Havia tanto _sentimento_ naqueles orbes escurecidos, que seria impossível não se sentir profundamente tocado. O pequeno o correspondia, fosse lá o nome que desse para aquilo que sentia... E era isso que realmente importava!

"_ Então me ame...", O baixinho sibilou, sem desviar o olhar.

Reita sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. Aquelas palavras... Poderia alguém duvidar delas quando se podia sentir derreter por dentro? Logo ele, que nunca fôra do tipo romântico, estava ali... Quase suspirando. Sem demora, começou a mover seu dedo devagar, entrando e saindo, sentindo a textura do canal apertado que fazia seu membro pulsar forte no mesmo ritmo que investia naquele interior quente e acolhedor, sem nunca desviar o olhar dele.

"_ Hummm...", Reita gemeu, deliciado e excitado.

"_ Uhmmmm... Isso... Me ame!", Ruki sussurrou, lambendo os lábios, fitando-o com paixão... Com amor! Remexeu-se ao senti-lo mover o dedo, acariciando-o por dentro em um entra e sai lento, causando sensações deliciosas em seu corpo, brincando e atiçando mais sua libido.

"_ Taka...", Akira chamou o nome dele baixinho, seu dedo explorando aquele interior intocado com cuidado, acariciando-lhe apenas, sem pressa alguma, encantado com aquele momento que compartilhavam, sabendo que não seria somente sexo dessa vez. Estava cansado de se sentir solitário e abandonado, porém agora...

"_ Uhhhmmmm... Rei-chan...", O pequeno ronronou lânguida e manhosamente.

"_ Hummmm...", Reita deixou um silvo escapar ao ouvi-lo gemer seu apelido, tão excitado quanto era possível estar. Só de ouvir aquela voz, sua ereção pulsava em resposta, de tão necessitado que estava daquele corpo que muitas vezes desejou em segredo.

"_ S-Se doer... Quero que me avise.", O baixista murmurou, fitando-o intensamente, com carinho, seu coração batendo mais forte do que nunca ao vê-lo sorrir em resposta, concordando com a cabeça, ondulando o quadril de encontro a si, acompanhando seus movimentos... E pôde perceber, pelos olhos de Takanori, que para o pequeno eles não faziam sexo, mas sim amor!

"_ Uhhhmmmm... Coloca mais, Aki... Você... Não vai me machucar.", Takanori gemeu sensualmente, mordendo o lábio inferior, fitando-o de forma amorosa, desejoso por mais.

"_ T-Tem certeza?", Akira perguntou incerto, sua voz rouca denunciando seu estado de excitação.

"_ Ahm... Si-Sim...", Sussurrou o pequeno, ofegante, ainda sentindo os lentos movimentos em seu interior, uma onda quente se espalhando por seu corpo enquanto via o carinho e o cuidado do baixista, que parecia até mesmo... Apaixonado? E apenas pensar nesta possibilidade fazia o coração de Ruki aquecer.

"_ Não quero que você sinta dor.", Akira se preocupou, levando a mão livre à face do menor, acariciando-o suavemente, vendo-o fechar os olhos, suspirando enlevado... E neste momento ele soube que estava conseguindo transmitir ao menor todo o seu carinho e preocupação.

"_ Eu não irei...", Takanori sussurrou, abrindo os olhos, transmitindo através de seus orbes toda a serenidade e amor que sentia, tocando a mão dele que estava em seu rosto com a sua, quase ronronando.

"_ ... Quero que sinta apenas prazer!", O mais velho disse, se inclinando sobre o corpo menor, beijando-o docemente, sem deixar de tocá-lo, ainda que de maneira receosa aumentasse o ritmo, conforme o pequeno tanto queria.

"_ Uhmmm...", Ruki gemeu dentro do beijo, correspondendo de modo afoito enquanto sentia os dedos dele invadindo-o, tocando-o mais enfaticamente.

Reita se sentiu mais seguro para prosseguir, sabendo que não o estava machucando, todo o receio foi esquecido diante daquele beijo cheio de desejo, ardor e paixão... E sem parar o que fazia, começou a aumentar gradativamente a velocidade, circulando seu indicador conforme entrava e saía do corpo apertado, o atingindo fundo diversas vezes, se deliciando com a sensação agradável que era tocá-lo de forma tão íntima.

"_ Aaaahhhhmmmmmmm... Akiraaaa...", Ruki abandonou os lábios de Reita, arqueando e repuxando o tapete com suas mãos pequenas, completamente sem fôlego, o corpo se contraindo fortemente devido aos espasmos que percorriam cada músculo, desnorteado com o prazer que tomou conta de si ao ter algo em seu interior tocado.

Akira ofegou quando ouviu Takanori gemer seu nome de maneira arrastada e soube que tinha encontrado aquele ponto especial dentro dele... Podia sentir o corpo menor arquear sob o seu, a pequena mão buscando apoio no tecido que apertava e isso apenas o excitou mais, fazendo-o morder o lábio inferior, extasiado só por vê-lo dessa forma... Perdido em prazer, ofegante e olhando-o languidamente.

"_ Fa-Faz isso... De novo...", Ruki pediu, ainda arfante, fitando Reita com os olhos nublados de desejo.

"_ A-Assim?", Reita perguntou ofegante, sua voz soando baixa e sexy, tocando-o mais uma vez naquele ponto mágico, pressionando ali, vendo-o arquear mais uma vez e gemer.

"_ Aahmm... Faz mais... É... Booom!", Ruki mordeu o lábio inferior, num misto de sensualidade, timidez e desejo, ansiando por mais daquela sensação que apenas Reita poderia lhe dar.

"_ É gostoso assim, Taka?", O baixista quis saber... Ouvir daquela boca que o fazia enlouquecer, que lhe dava prazer, começando a estocar de maneira mais forte e ritmada, mordendo o lábio inferior a cada investida, nunca deixando de olhá-lo, para não perder a reação do vocalista.

"_ Aaaahhhhh... Isso!!!", O vocalista gemeu enrouquecido, seu canal se contraindo e apertando os intrusos devido aos espasmos de prazer.

"_ Diz pra mim... Adoro ouvir você...", Reita disse em tom enrouquecido, se inclinando para lamber os mamilos dele, extasiado com a expressão de prazer no rosto do amado.

"_ Aahmmm... É... É... De-Delicioso! Uhmmmm... Por Kami, Aki...", Ruki movia a cabeça de um lado para o outro, arqueando e estremecendo, seu corpo se arrepiando e respondendo a cada estímulo proporcionado por Reita, seus músculos ficando, a cada instante, deliciosamente tensos, a sensibilidade a flor da pele.

Reita podia sentir o corpo menor tremer e se contrair devido aos seus toques e saber que era o responsável por aquela expressão de deleite no rosto do mais jovem o deixava atiçado além da conta. Seu próprio membro pulsava, desejando o carinho daquelas mãos... Daquela boca, mas o que mais ansiava era senti-lo como ninguém ainda havia feito e ter a certeza de que Ruki nunca se entregara assim a outra pessoa o deixava nas nuvens! Um sentimento inexplicável de felicidade o tomava completamente, fazendo-o desejar muito mais do que apenas uma noite de carícias ao lado dele. Queria dormir com _ele_... Acordar com _ele_... Tomar café da manhã com _ele_!

"_ Aahmmm... R-Ruki...", O baixista não cabia em si de emoção, de excitação.

Aquela mistura de sensações intensas, desconhecidas até o momento que compartilhavam, o fascinava. Então, secretamente, Reita desejou que pudesse parar o tempo! Erguendo seus olhos escuros, ele mordeu o lábio inferior, fitando aquela face contorcida em prazer e decidiu acrescentar mais um dedo, movendo-os devagar para que ele tivesse tempo de se acostumar devidamente, porque apesar da pressa, sabia que deveria ter esse tipo de cuidado para com o baixinho.

"_ Aahmmm...", As mãos pequenas de Ruki foram para os ombros e cabelos de Reita quando este lambeu seus mamilos mais uma vez, sentindo mais um dedo em seu interior, um pouco de desconforto o atingindo, mas logo se acostumou, gemendo e ofegando, percebendo que poderia chegar ao orgasmo apenas com aquilo, porém queria ter Reita dentro de si.

Akira sentia as mãos de Takanori em seus fios de cabelo conforme lambia a pele sensível e já rija dos mamilos róseos. E sem parar de movimentar os dedos, desceu com os chupões por aquele abdômen lisinho e branquinho, marcando-o como sempre quis fazer, ainda tendo tempo de parar as provocações ali só para, mais uma vez, observar o rosto bonito expressando aquele doce prazer.

"_ A-Aki... Ahmmm... Espe-Espera... Assim, eu... Eu não...", Ruki não conseguia pensar direito, não com Reita tocando seu ponto sensível o tempo todo suavemente, seu membro rijo deixando escapar gotículas de pré-gozo, obrigando-o a repuxar os cabelos dele, se perdendo naquelas sensações, deixando um choramingo lânguido escapar de seus lábios.

"_ Esperar por quê?", Sussurrou o mais velho, dando mordidinhas no abdômen branquinho, fazendo movimentos circulares com os dedos, sabendo bem o que estava provocando nele.

"_ Pá-Pára! Eu... Assim eu vou... Ahm... Gozar...", Ruki conseguiu dizer entre gemidos, corando por parecer um garotinho inexperiente, o que de fato era... Em uma relação _como aquela_. Não queria se mostrar tão terrivelmente sensível ao que Reita fazia consigo, mas estava sendo inevitável, porém precisava se acalmar só um pouco, necessitava apenas de alguns instantes para recobrar o controle já quase perdido...

Ouvir dos lábios de Takanori que estava próximo de um orgasmo com tão pouco deixou Akira lisonjeado e também, profundamente excitado! Aquele baixinho não fazia idéia de como o deixava... E o vocalista estava tão lindo coradinho que por pouco não se aproximou e se inclinou sobre o menor para morder-lhe as bochechas enrubescidas. Como ele podia ficar assim, tão apertável, mordível... Violável?

"_ Hummmm... Eu te deixo assim tão excitado, Ru-chan?", O baixista indagou em tom malicioso, voltando a brincar com o mamilo rijo, passando sua língua ali, enquanto sua mão voltava a atingi-lo bem fundo.

"_ Aaaaahhhh!!!! D-Droga, Aki... Como você pode ser tão... Hummmm... Tão bom...?!", O mais novo sussurrou, ofegante, arqueado e deliciosamente tenso como as cordas de um violino.

"_ Ahh, Taka...", Reita sorriu de maneira safada, abandonando o mamilo róseo e se inclinando sobre ele ao ser elogiado, se deliciando ao vê-lo envergonhado. Sua mão livre alcançou-lhe a face, passando os dedos de leve, descendo até o pescoço, usando as unhas curtas para arranhá-lo suavemente.

"_ Reita...", O pequeno ofegou, olhando-o de forma sôfrega.

"_ Hummm... É você que me deixa maluco de tesão...", O baixista sussurrou perto do ouvido do vocalista, em tom rouco e necessitado, seus dedos entrando naquele interior quente mais lentamente, percebendo cada tremor do corpo menor, ouvindo a respiração curta e pesada dele quando o tocava naquele ponto exato de prazer... E Reita teve que morder o lábio inferior com mais força ao senti-lo se contrair, apertando deliciosamente seus dígitos, não conseguindo se impedir de gemer baixinho.

"_ Ahmmm...", Reita gemeu, percebendo que a resistência oferecida por aqueles músculos estavam lhe tirando o juízo, tentando conter os pensamentos selvagens que lhe invadiam a mente, deixando-o à beira da loucura. Era muito difícil se segurar e estava usando todo o controle que possuía... Mas havia um limite para que sua sanidade fosse testada e o baixista sabia... Não agüentava mais! Não quando sentia a pressão exercida sobre seus dedos, aquele corpo quente ardendo sob o seu... Aqueles gemidos enlouquecedores...

"_ Rei-chaaaannnnnn...", Ruki chamou, abraçando Reita, as carícias em seu ponto sensível nublando sua mente... E o vocalista começou a se descontrolar, ondulando o quadril lentamente, seus gemidos se tornando mais curtos e rápidos, o corpo estremecendo. O pequeno sabia que se continuasse assim chegaria ao orgasmo, porém não conseguia parar.

"_ Aahhhh...", Reita gemeu junto a ele, seu próprio membro pulsando em desejo, enquanto tentava pensar coerentemente, o que se provava cada vez mais impossível.

"_ Aahmmmm... Isso... Não pára... Eu... Uhmmmm... Eu tô quase...", O corpo delicado se retesava, o pênis rijo pulsando, adornado por gotículas de pré-gozo e Ruki estava quase... Quase caindo naquele paraíso de nome orgasmo.

Ruki pedia, por pouco implorando para que não parasse, ondulando seu quadril daquele jeito obsceno de tão sexy contra sua mão... E tudo o que Reita conseguia era gemer desconexamente em resposta. Mais um pouco e estaria tendo um orgasmo só por vê-lo se derretendo sob seus toques!

"_ R-Ruki... Ahmmmm...", Reita tentou articular alguma frase, sem sucesso, apenas gemendo roucamente o nome dele perto de seu ouvido. Sem mais controle, sem mais se segurar, ele o atingiu fundo mais uma vez antes de retirar os dedos, se afastando.

"_ Aaahhhhh!!!", Ruki arqueou todo, perdendo o ar com a onda forte de prazer que sentiu ao ser tocado mais uma vez tão fortemente na próstata, mas então se sentiu vazio quando foi subitamente abandonado pelos dedos de Reita.

Akira mordeu o lábio inferior ante a visão que tinha do pequeno abaixo de si.

"_ Nãããããooooooo, Rei-chan... Nã-Não pára...", Ruki choramingou, abrindo os olhos, a respiração completamente descompassada, a mente desnorteada. Por que ele parou? Estava quase... Quase gozando. Faltava tão pouco! Lambeu os lábios, tentando clarear a mente, a fim de perguntar os motivos dele, afinal, havia sido um bom menino, Reita não podia ser mal assim e lhe negar o alívio que merecia, certo?

"_ Delícia...", Reita sussurrou antes de posicionar seu membro na entrada do vocalista, gemendo somente pelo toque naquela região, sentindo-a se contrair em resposta.

O prazer por tocá-lo daquela forma era visível na face de Reita e sem aviso ou demora o penetrou num movimento longo e contínuo, antes que Ruki pudesse falar ou expressar qualquer coisa, forçando centímetro por centímetro, até entrar tudo, respirando de maneira ofegante quando fez o primeiro movimento, ainda curto, para que ele se acostumasse, apesar de lhe custar. Seu corpo parecia ter vida própria naquele momento!

"_ Ahmm...", Ruki gemeu, sentindo o ar faltar em seus pulmões ao ser penetrado de uma vez, abraçando Reita com força, as unhas firmando nas costas dele, mordendo o lábio inferior até quase machucar, notando a lenta investida em seu interior.

Reita se movimentava bastante devagar, sentindo aquele interior se abrir para ele ao mesmo tempo em que as unhas do pequeno deslizavam por suas costas, mesclando prazer com dor, e não pôde se impedir de gemer alto, arqueando seu corpo em resposta, dando mais uma pequena estocada, mordendo o lábio inferior, extasiado.

"_ Es-Espera...", Ruki pediu fracamente, sentindo os olhos úmidos. Ainda não estava acostumado e a sensação de dor permanecia forte em si.

Ao ouvir a voz dele baixinha, pedindo para que esperasse, Reita reuniu todo o seu frágil controle, obedecendo e ficando imóvel. Não queria que ele sentisse dor, mas parecia que seria impossível livrá-lo dela de qualquer maneira... Teria que ser paciente e seguir o ritmo do seu chibi, ainda que isso estivesse enlouquecendo-o.

"_ V-Você é tão apertado...", Reita sussurrou contra o rosto dele, lambendo-lhe os lábios avermelhados, as duas mãos indo em direção aos cabelos ruivos, afagando-os. Não sabia o porquê, mas o baixinho lhe inspirava muito carinho e também um grande sentimento de proteção.

Ruki arfou quando Reita parou como havia pedido, ouvindo então o sussurro rouco contra sua boca, sentindo a língua quente acariciar seus lábios, carinhosa e instigante, fazendo-o suspirar, as mãos fortes afagando seus cabelos, deixando-o mais calmo. Fechou os olhos por um momento, apenas sentindo os carinhos, relaxando aos poucos, apreciando cada gesto.

"_ ... Tão quente!", Akira quase gemeu as palavras, apertando seus lábios quando sentiu seu membro pulsar involuntariamente dentro de Takanori.

"_ Uhm...", Ruki ronronou, sentindo um arrepio lhe percorrer a coluna ao ouvir aquilo.

"_ Ahh... Que gostoso!", O baixista disse, descendo uma das mãos pela lateral do corpo menor, pousando-a sobre uma das coxas, apertando de leve ao mesmo tempo em que meneava o quadril mais uma vez, voltando a atingi-lo fundo, sua visão se nublando perante o gesto prazeroso.

"_ Aahmmm... Rei-chan...", Ruki gemeu manhoso ante o movimento, respirando profundamente, lambendo os lábios, para então mordê-los de leve ao perceber que a dor estava amainando.

"_ Dói muito, Taka?", Akira perguntou preocupado, quase considerando parar se o estivesse machucando demais.

"_ Humm... Já... Já está diminuindo...", O pequeno sussurrou em resposta, abrindo os olhos, fitando-o, erguendo uma das mãos para acariciá-lo no rosto, vendo-o sorrir em alívio, apreciando seu carinho.

"_ Você é lindo demais, Ru-chan...", A frase saiu dos lábios de Reita sem que conseguisse evitar, fazendo-o corar em seguida pela espontaneidade do que dissera. Ele mesmo não entendia como às vezes se sentia tão tímido. Era Takanori ali... Deveria falar o que estava sentindo, não?

Ruki molhou os lábios mais uma vez, erguendo as pernas, mantendo-as flexionadas, movendo levemente o quadril para se acomodar melhor, seu canal pressionando o membro em seu interior sem que pudesse evitar, ofegando com isso. Suas unhas se apertaram mais uma vez nas costas de Reita e o vocalista mordeu o lábio inferior.

Quando o vocalista ergueu as pernas, mudando um pouco a posição, Reita teve que respirar bem fundo, seu corpo se retesando em resposta. Agora estava ainda mais profundo naquele interior quente e sentia os músculos dele se contraindo todos ao redor de seu pênis, ainda que estivesse cedendo pouco a pouco... E aquilo estava deixando-o louco... Louco de vontade de começar a se mover, de provar o êxtase que apenas ele poderia lhe dar.

"_ Ahm... Você... Você gosta, Aki? De... De estar dentro de mim?", Ruki indagou roucamente, sentindo-se mais calmo, seus olhos brilhando enquanto esperava a resposta, percebendo que seu corpo estava mais acostumado em tê-lo fundo dentro de si.

"_ Ahmmmm...", Reita rosnou, ouvindo a pergunta do pequeno em seus ouvidos, a face contorcida em deleite e os lábios entreabertos, achando que aquelas palavras lhe soaram mais sensuais do que realmente eram, naquela voz perfeitamente rouca dele.

"_ D-Diz... Fala pra mim...", Ronronou o chibi, lambendo os lábios.

"_ Gosto... Gosto... Ahmm... Muito!", O loiro tentava falar entre os gemidos baixos, seu quadril meneando ao ritmo imposto pelo menor, sentindo seu corpo inteiro vibrar conforme ia e vinha, apertando o ruivinho contra si.

Ruki sentiu um tremor forte quando Reita o respondeu... Ele não apenas ouvia, mas _sentia_ isso... Sentia pelo modo como ele o tocava, que se movia e a voz dele estava tão grave e sexy que o excitava, fazendo-o gemer com as idas e vindas lentas e profundas dele, notando que era todo tocado por dentro, causando o aparecimento de um prazer manso, mas extremamente apreciável!

"_ Você é tão gostoso...", Reita disse, deixando a vergonha de lado, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto lhe dava um longo olhar, os fios molhados de seus cabelos se colando em sua testa.

"_ Uhmmmm... Você também é...", O chibi sussurrou, lambendo os lábios dele, seus olhos brilhando devido à excitação e prazer que permeavam seu corpo.

"_ Não sei como agüentei tanto tempo... Huummmm...", O loiro se moveu mais forte agora, saindo todo pra então voltar de uma só vez, grunhindo pela carga de prazer imediata.

"_ Aaahhhhmmmm... Reitaaaaahhhhh...", Ruki gemeu alto, jogando a cabeça para trás e arqueando ao sentir a forte investida, a onda de êxtase sendo grande demais, fazendo-o se contrair todo.

Reita apoiou uma das mãos na cintura estreita, usando toda a força que ganhou em exercícios, estocando-o forte, aumentando gradativamente o ritmo para que Ruki o acompanhasse, vendo que ele enfim estava relaxando o suficiente. A sensação gostosa de luxúria aumentando conforme sentia o pequeno se contrair mais e mais em períodos rítmicos, deixando-o alucinado.

"_ Aahmmm... Faz mais...", Ruki pediu, ofegante, e sem pensar muito, enlaçou Reita pela cintura, apertando-o entre suas coxas, as unhas agora nos ombros dele, arranhando-o, enquanto ondulava o quadril contra o mais velho.

"_ Aaahhhh... Ruki!!!", Akira gemeu alto, voltando a entrar com força nele, quase que bruto, sentindo aquelas pernas ao redor de sua cintura, dando-o mais liberdade ainda... E tudo o que fez foi morder o lábio inferior, seus olhos procurando os do mais novo, querendo guardar todas as expressões daquela face, não querendo perder um único momento que fosse, desejando vê-lo atingir o orgasmo.

Aquelas investidas selvagens estavam deixando o pequeno ensandecido, o prazer que sentia a cada estocada sendo grande demais, ficando perdido em meio àquela grande carga de prazer, sua respiração rápida entremeando os gemidos, suas bochechas rubras e os lábios inchados, mostrando em sua expressão o quão deliciado estava no momento.

"_ Ahh... Ahhh... Akira...", Ruki ondulava a pélvis contra o quadril do loiro, uma de suas mãos segurando com força no tapete ao mesmo tempo em que o volume de seus gemidos aumentava para quase gritos, e tê-lo estocando-o naquele ritmo forte, intenso e tão fundo o deixava insano de tesão.

"_ Aaahmmm... Faz assim... Isso...", Reita incentivava os movimentos dele, sentindo que aquilo aumentava o prazer de ambos, passando a exercer mais força nas estocadas, segurando agora ambas as pernas dele com as mãos, para assim penetrá-lo mais fundo, enquanto gemia palavras obscenas, em descontrole. Estava perto, muito perto... E não conseguia parar agora!

"_ Aahhh... Não pára! Não pára agora, Aki! Uhmmmm... Por favor... Mais... Mais forte... Que gostoso!!!", Ruki gemia descontroladamente, sua voz rouca saindo banhada no mais puro desejo, seu membro gotejando entre os corpos, sentindo o abdômen dele roçando na pele sensível da glande, sendo um aditivo ao seu prazer... E sabia que não duraria mais do que dois minutos se aquele ritmo continuasse...

O mais velho podia ver que acertara em cheio com aquela posição, pois não somente ele estava aproveitando, como Ruki também a julgar pela reação, e saber disso o envaidecia de tal maneira que jamais poderia por em palavras! Tanto tempo tendo sonhos eróticos e quentes com o companheiro de banda... Tanto tempo fingindo que a atração não existia... E agora tudo parecia distante demais, distante daquela realidade maravilhosa onde os dois satisfaziam um ao outro, seus anseios e desejos, os corpos unidos no mesmo ritmo enlouquecedor. Reita se deliciava em vê-lo se contorcer, enquanto o penetrava mais e mais, sentindo-o rebolar junto a si, quase gritando de prazer.

"_ Aahhh... Ruki! Geme... Geme pra mim bem gostoso...", Reita pediu em êxtase, entrando tão forte agora que sentia seus corpos se chocarem, deixando um barulho surdo como fundo aos seus gemidos exaltados.

"_ Akiraaaaaa...", O ruivinho arqueou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"_ Você gosta assim, hã?", Perguntou, erguendo mais as pernas dele, firmemente, quase as pondo sobre seus ombros, sentindo seu abdômen um tanto malhado roçando na glande de Ruki.

"_ Aahhh... Siiimmm!!! Isso... Isso mesmo! Forte... Aahmmm...", Ruki gritou enrouquecido, sentindo suas pernas serem mais erguidas, ficando exposto às investidas selvagens de Reita, que o tocava fundo e com força, se contorcendo ainda mais em prazer.

"_ Gosta forte? Ahhh...", Reita saiu e voltou ainda mais rápido, de maneira feroz, gemendo alto, apertando as coxas branquinhas, marcando-as com seus dedos, seu baixo-ventre se contraindo perigosamente enquanto ele se fartava daquele corpo gostoso.

"_ REITAAA!!!", Ruki gritou, arqueando e jogando a cabeça para trás, sentindo os músculos de seu baixo-ventre se contraírem, seus testículos bem como a parte interna de suas coxas formigando deliciosamente ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo se tensionava de forma perigosa.

Quando o pequeno gritou seu nome, arqueando todo, Reita praticamente urrou de prazer, os músculos dele apertaram ainda mais sua ereção e isso o estava enlouquecendo! Isso sem falar naqueles gemidos... Por Deus, Ruki não fazia idéia de como estava fazendo seu controle desaparecer daquele jeito. Gemeu baixinho, mordendo o lábio inferior em seguida, se perdendo naquela face imersa em prazer, seu baixo-ventre se contraindo mais forte a cada investida, o suor colando os fios de cabelos em sua testa, enquanto mirava o rosto corado do vocalista... Tão lindo... Tão perfeito!

_"Eu o quero só pra mim!"_, Akira pensou possessivo ao imaginar mais alguém o tomando como fazia agora, não gostando nada da idéia. Ruki era _seu_... Somente _seu_! E com este pensamento, mais uma vez segurou-lhe as pernas firmemente, embora suas mãos estivessem trêmulas, enterrando-se mais naquele interior quente.

"_ E-Estou... Estou quase... Ahmm...", Akira avisou, atingindo-o fundo a cada estocada energética, seus olhos se fechando sem que pudesse evitar, devido à sensação arrebatadora.

"_ Oh, por Kami, Aki...", Takanori ofegou, arranhando-o enquanto tentava se controlar.

"_ Hummm... Vem comigo... Não se segura...", Pediu o mais velho, enrouquecido.

"_ Aaahmmm... Akiraaaaahhhhhh... Uhhhmmmmm...", Ruki sucumbiu ante as intensas sensações, o toque forte em seu ponto máximo de prazer somando ao roçar do abdômen definido em sua glande e a voz grave o levou ao ápice. Seu corpo todo se convulsionou, se contraindo sucessivamente, enquanto derramava a prova de seu êxtase entre os corpos, sujando a ambos, gritando o nome daquele que mais amava.

E cada reação do corpo menor era sentida perfeitamente por Reita, seja pelo tato, audição ou visão... E saber que ele estava chegando ao orgasmo foi a gota d'água para o baixista, que estremeceu ao sentir seu abdômen ser molhado pelo sêmen de Ruki, conforme ele arqueava e gritava seu nome naquele tom erótico.

"_ AAHHH... TAKA!!!", Akira também gritou alto, numa última investida, sentindo as forças lhe faltando quando o orgasmo o atingiu intensamente, fazendo sua cabeça rodar com a sensação deliciosa.

"_ Aahmmm...", Takanori se contorceu ao sentir os jatos quentes o preenchendo, ofegando, perdendo o ar, se afogando em deliciosas sensações, até não ter mais forças nem pra se mover.

Reita não parou de se mover, continuando a atingir o menor naquele ponto que sabia ser o mais sensível dele, prolongando o êxtase de ambos até diminuir o ritmo, exausto e satisfeito como nunca estivera. Aquilo havia sido uma experiência incrível! Deixou-se pesar apenas por alguns instantes sobre o pequeno, para então se largar sobre o tapete macio, rolando para o lado, finalmente deixando o interior quente e acolhedor do amigo, ficando alguns segundos em silêncio, aproveitando aquele momento. Queria guardá-lo na memória... Queria registrar cada detalhe e jamais esquecer!

Takanori permanecia inerte, ainda sentindo os resquícios do orgasmo, seus olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos puxando o ar com força, seus músculos se contraindo de forma gostosa vez ou outra, enquanto sua mente se mantinha submersa naquele mar extasiante e lentamente foi abrindo os orbes escuros, voltando sua face corada para Reita, vendo-o jogado ao seu lado, simplesmente... Lindo!

"_ Uhm...", O ruivinho lambeu os lábios que estavam secos de tanto gemer e gritar, tentando se mover, mas aquela letargia deliciosa o deixava extremamente lento e com dificuldade o baixinho se virou de lado, mantendo os olhos no rosto do baixista.

Reita permaneceu quieto, sua respiração se normalizando aos poucos, enquanto fitava o teto, sua mente em outro lugar e ao mesmo tempo em lugar nenhum. Nem estava tendo consciência do pequeno ao seu lado, ainda curtindo a sensação gostosa que percorria todos os músculos de seu corpo.

"_ Aki?", Takanori chamou baixinho, sua voz rouca. Não queria que aquela fosse a última vez... Não queria que ele fosse embora... Não suportaria vê-lo tocando outra pessoa, principalmente depois do que fizeram.

Ao ouvir seu nome saindo daqueles lábios bonitos, Akira virou o rosto, sorrindo em seguida para Takanori. Era estranho, mas agora somente de ouvi-lo chamar daquela forma tão carinhosa e íntima o fazia sorrir encantado.

"_ Taka-chan...", O loiro pronunciou, sentindo aquela sensação no estômago de novo, reconhecendo-a como algo que não sentia há muito tempo! E era só olhar para o vocalista pra ter certeza... Certeza de que havia se apaixonado, e o melhor... Era correspondido!

"_ Aki-chan...", O chibi sussurrou mais uma vez, se movendo, se inclinando sobre Reita, colocando seu peito sobre o dele parcialmente, seus dedos deslizando pelo rosto másculo, seus olhos mostrando receio... Temor por vê-lo simplesmente se afastar.

Realmente Reita só podia sorrir! Era engraçado como tudo estava claro para ele agora, depois do que havia acontecido... Tão claro que o gesto de Ruki somente aumentou a felicidade que dançava dentro de si e ele aproveitou aquela sensação, fechando os olhos por um breve momento até voltar a abri-los com o toque daqueles dedos gentis e pequeninos. Porém, pôde perceber que havia algo naquele olhar além de carinho... Havia temor.

_"Mas por quê?"_, Suzuki se perguntou em pensamento.

"_ ...!", O coração de Matsumoto batia forte, enquanto a apreensão o preenchia.

"_ Há algo errado?", O baixista perguntou por fim com a voz rouca e baixa, levando sua mão a dele, apertando-a entre seus dedos, não querendo que qualquer coisa estragasse aquela noite. E uma dúvida o atormentava agora... Teria feito algo que Ruki não gostara?

"_ Eu...", O pequeno começou baixinho, não sabendo como perguntar isso a ele, acabando por desviar o olhar e morder o lábio inferior, inchado devido aos beijos deliciosos que trocaram. Seu coração se apertava e mesmo sentindo a mão dele sobre a sua, não conseguia se acalmar.

Reita notou a hesitação dele e suspirou, temendo pelo pior. Sabia que Ruki não era uma pessoa dada a namoros e constantemente o via com garotas, mas sabia que não era nada sério... E apesar de saber que ele gostava de si, não tinha certeza se isso seria suficiente para assumirem um compromisso, afinal, a família dele era tão conservadora. Talvez seu chibi tivesse medo de se expor de alguma maneira e...

"_ Aki, você... Você não vai ficar longe de mim, né?", Takanori indagou, voltando a fitá-lo nos olhos.

"_ Como?", Akira piscou quando ele falou, os pensamentos esquecidos na hora.

"_ Eu queria tanto que fôssemos namorados...", O ruivinho falou baixinho enquanto mergulhava dentro dos olhos negros dele, se perdendo em seu brilho, no carinho quente que vinha daquelas esferas escuras, aquecendo seu corpo e apenas, segundos depois, foi que percebeu o que havia dito e quase... Quase entrou em pânico.

"_ Mas o quê...?!", Toda a linha de raciocínio de Reita sucumbiu ao compreender do que Ruki falava, se surpreendendo por fim, seu coração dando um salto no peito, que ele jurava ser audível, tamanha era a sua emoção. Namorados? Então ele queria...

"_ Mas... Quer dizer... Se você quiser, eu... Eu me torno seu amante!", O pequeno disse rápido, temendo que ele não quisesse nada sério, abraçando-o e escondendo seu rosto na curva do pescoço dele, orando a Kami para que Reita ao menos o aceitasse como seu amante, pois não iria suportar não mais poder tocá-lo, sentir suas mãos em seu corpo enquanto o baixista o possuía.

O mais velho ainda se sentia flutuar ao saber que Ruki o queria como namorado, quase saltando pela felicidade que o tomava, mas quando pensou em dizer um 'sim', foi novamente bombardeado por aquela torrente de palavras rápidas vinda do menor, seu cérebro processando-as aos poucos, sentindo-o esconder o rosto e o abraçando forte, percebendo-o nervoso e agitado.

_"Amante?!"_, Reita se perguntou, quase rindo. Mas o que diabos aquele baixinho estava pensando?! Que ele não ia querer por acaso?

_"Eu não devia ter..."_, Ruki se martirizava, quando teve os pensamentos interrompidos.

"_ Ru-chan...", Reita o chamou, doce, entrelaçando seus dedos.

"_ Si-Sim?", Ruki sussurrou, sentindo o coração batendo cada vez mais rápido.

"_ De onde você tirou a idéia de ser meu amante, hum? Você sabe que eu estou sozinho...", Disse o mais velho, voltando a sorrir para o adorável chibi.

"_ Eu sei, mas... Mas se você quiser, nós podemos...", Takanori estava se perdendo nas próprias palavras devido ao nervosismo que o atormentava.

"_ Eu só quero ficar com você... Só você!", Akira sussurrou sensualmente, puxando o corpo dele para cima do seu.

"_ Co-Como?", O ruivinho indagou, surpreso. Reita queria ficar apenas com ele? Havia escutado certo, não é? Prendeu a respiração, mantendo seus orbes presos aos dele, esperando que o amado falasse algo que lhe confirmasse que tudo não passava de um delírio.

"_ A pergunta é se você quer ficar comigo.", Completou o mais velho, soltando-lhe a mão para acariciar os cabelos sedosos.

"_ Akira...", Sussurrou o mais novo, maravilhado com aquela possibilidade... A oportunidade de enfim namorá-lo.

"_ Você quer ser meu namorado, Taka-chan?", Akira perguntou, querendo ouvir em alto e bom som o que ele já sabia apenas por olhar nos olhos de Takanori.

Reita sorriu ainda mais ao notar a incredulidade no rosto do pequeno. Era tão difícil assim que ele acreditasse que o queria tanto? Que o amava e o queria sempre perto? Esperou ansiosamente pela resposta dele, não deixando, no entanto, transparecer seu nervosismo. Sentia-se como um adolescente mais uma vez e isso era maravilhoso! Poder perceber de novo aquela espécie de emoção, de sentimento... Havia esperado tanto por isso, mas nunca imaginou que seria logo com seu amigo querido, companheiro de banda... Anos haviam se passado e somente agora descobrira que era mais do que amizade. Como o destino era caprichoso, não? Logo quando achava que ficaria sozinho e...

"_ Eu quero... Eu quero sim, Aki! Eu _sempre_ quis...", O jovem vocalista sussurrou, emocionado, encantado por ver que ele ansiava o mesmo e em sua felicidade tomou os lábios de Reita em um beijo quente, deixando-o perceber através daquele ato todo o seu carinho, paixão e amor, as mãos apertando o corpo maior, empolgado com aquela doce descoberta.

Ouvir aquelas palavras tão esperadas, tão desejadas somente o fez sorrir emocionado, e antes que pudesse falar algo, Reita foi surpreendido por um beijo que lhe roubou todo o fôlego que conseguira recuperar. Então lhe envolveu o corpo com seus braços fortes, beijando-o como da primeira vez, apenas sem tanta pressa agora, sorvendo-lhe os lábios com carinho, deixando transparecer todo o seu sentimento ali, sabendo ser totalmente correspondido por Ruki... E para Akira aquilo chegava a ser mágico! Estar junto de uma pessoa que amava, que queria realmente ficar ao seu lado...

"_ Taka...", Sussurrou o baixista, afastando seus lábios, ofegante.

"_ Eu... Só quero... Você, Rei-chan...", Ruki sussurrou, arfante, contra os lábios dele, prendendo o inferior entre os dentes, mordiscando e chupando deliciosamente aquela boca deliciosa, seus olhos brilhando de felicidade, vibrando por saber que agora era namorado de Reita.

"_ Também... Também só quero você, Ru-chan...", Akira sibilou de volta, tentando compassar sua respiração, quando sentiu Ruki lhe morder a boca de leve, sugando em seguida, novamente despertando seu desejo.

Akira lambeu o pescoço de Takanori, aproveitando para morder de leve a região, suas mãos apertando-lhe as nádegas, fazendo a fricção entre os corpos aumentar, sabendo que o vocalista sentiria algo crescendo entre suas pernas, um sorriso safado se desenhando em seus lábios bonitos.

"_ Hum... Assim eu vou querer de novo...", Disse no ouvido dele, gemendo baixinho, deliciado ao ter o corpo pequeno roçando no seu, atiçando-o mais.

"_ Ahm... É? Você vai querer?", Ruki indagou, ofegando ao ter as nádegas apertadas, sentindo certo volume de encontro a seu baixo-ventre.

"_ Humm... S-Sim...", A voz do loiro saiu levemente trêmula devido ao desejo que o outro lhe despertava... Aquela espécie de fome que sentia só de tê-lo assim tão perto, sobre seu corpo.

"_ Uhhmmmm..." Ruki gemeu, ondulando o quadril contra o dele, sentindo novas lambidas em seu pescoço e aproveitou para mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha de Reita, sua língua passando no pequeno brinco da orelha direita.

Reita gemeu alto quando Ruki insinuou a pélvis contra a dele, provocante, aproveitando a proximidade para arrepiá-lo todo de prazer com aquela língua quente tocando sua pele naquela região tão sensível, brincando com seu lóbulo, despertando mais uma vez sua libido naquela noite, nem sequer se lembrando se ainda chovia ou não lá fora... Todos os seus sentidos se mantendo fixos no ser sobre si.

"_ Ru-chan...", Suzuki pronunciou as palavras arrastadamente, como se elas fossem um pedido por clemência. O pequeno não sabia como o estava deixando excitado de novo e se continuasse assim não poderia se conter, o tomaria mais uma vez ali, naquele chão mesmo.

"_ Aishiteru, Aki...", Takanori falou bem baixinho no ouvido dele, as palavras saindo doces e amorosas, erguendo o rosto para fitá-lo, lambendo-lhe os lábios em seguida.

"_ Aishiterumo, Taka...", Akira sussurrou de volta, num tom terno e quente, deliciado com aquela declaração, não conseguindo conter a alegria em seu peito, encantado com a beleza do pequeno, daquele rosto infantil que tanto amava, lambendo a língua que antes acariciava seus lábios.

"_ Faz amor comigo...", O pequeno pediu, suspirando.

"_ Sim, amor... Mas desta vez, vou querer você na cama.", Reita propôs docemente, voltando a beijar aquela pele branquinha.

"_ Humm... Então vem... Me leva pra cama!", Ruki sussurrou, se afastando de Reita, apesar de lamentar a perda de calor, ficando de pé em frente a ele.

Ruki permaneceu parado por alguns instantes, deixando que Reita visse todo o seu corpo, a pele branca marcada de vermelho pelas mãos e a boca do mais velho, porém o menor não parecia se importar com isso, pelo contrário... Ele ansiava ser novamente amado. Seu membro semi-rijo despontava entre as coxas macias e roliças e logo o ruivinho deslizou a mão direita pelo próprio abdômen, sentindo-o sujo de sêmen, mas ignorou tal fato, descendo para a virilha, se arrepiando visivelmente.

Reita teve que segurar os ímpetos de levá-lo no colo, mas acabou desistindo da idéia ao se perder naquele corpo nu, reparando nas marcas que deixara na pele branquinha e mais precisamente embaixo, onde uma nova ereção se formava. Ele praticamente salivou ao ver Ruki descer a mão pelo abdômen lisinho, se tocando até chegar bem perto do... Seu cérebro quase entrou em pane e o baixista teve que morder o lábio inferior em reflexo. Como ele podia o provocar assim?

"_ Vem... Faz amor comigo da forma que desejar...", Takanori sussurrou docemente, num tom lânguido e sensual.

"_ Com toda certeza...", Akira respondeu depois de alguns segundos, sorrindo de forma maliciosa, rapidamente se colocando de pé, chegando perto o suficiente para quase beijá-lo.

Ruki ergueu as mãos, colocando-as ao redor do pescoço de Reita, acariciando de leve a pele, apertando os ombros e então brincando com os fios da nuca dele, sentindo a respiração quente contra a sua, seduzido por aqueles olhos negros que pareciam querer enxergar-lhe a alma, causando arrepios em seu corpo.

"_ Quero você naquela cama...", Akira sibilou, beijando-o de leve, apenas para provocá-lo... Para excitá-lo.

"_ Humm... Reita...", Ruki gemeu, sentindo as mãos fortes em sua cintura.

"_ ... De quatro.", O mais velho murmurou rouco, antes de morder o lábio inferior do menor, puxando-o com os dentes.

Ruki ofegou, sentindo as bochechas aquecerem com a revelação de Reita, estremecendo ao ter o lábio inferior mordiscado daquela maneira sexy e provocante, e tudo o que fez foi se agarrar mais a ele, sentindo as pernas subitamente bambas, as emoções sendo fortes demais para que pudesse se manter em pé sozinho.

"_ Como você quiser, Rei-chan...", Respondeu o chibi bem baixinho, envergonhado e excitado ao mesmo tempo, mesmo sabendo que não precisava se sentir assim, afinal, eram namorados, certo?

"_ Eu quero você hoje e sempre... Só pra mim!", Carinhosamente Akira entrelaçou seus dedos, finalmente puxando-o antes que desistisse e começasse a fazer amor ali mesmo com o amado.

No fundo, apesar de seu desejo por aquele pequeno ser imenso e quase desesperado, Reita sabia... Sabia que não estaria sentindo aquela emoção se não estivesse certo de que havia algo maior entre eles... Não estaria quase explodindo de felicidade como estava, se não tivesse certeza de que aquela não seria apenas mais uma noite, mas o começo de muitas... O começo de uma nova vida ao lado dele!

Ruki o seguiu, encantado demais, sentindo os beijos suaves e os carinhos ternos e cálidos daquelas mãos fortes e grandes. E eles mal chegaram ao corredor e os braços definidos envolveram seu corpo, pegando-o no colo como se ele fosse o tesouro mais importante, fazendo-o se sentir deliciosamente _amado_ e protegido.

"_ Eu te amo...", Reita tornou a dizer quando alcançaram o quarto e o pôs delicadamente na cama, como o ser precioso que ele era, acariciando-o na face.

Ruki deixou que seus orbes escuros fossem escondidos pelas pálpebras, se sentindo profundamente emocionado, suspirando com a carícia tão doce e terna, se contendo para que lágrimas de pura felicidade não surgissem em seus olhos... E naquele momento ele agradeceu a Deus... Agradeceu por ter tido coragem de iniciar sua doce sedução, de ter dado o primeiro passo, porque agora ele estava colhendo os frutos de suas ações e estes não poderiam ser mais gratificantes.

"_ Te amo, Takanori!", Reita repetiu, deixando seu corpo pesar sobre o do menor, sentindo os dedos pequeninos deslizarem por suas costas, suavemente, fazendo-o suspirar e se arrepiar ante tamanha delicadeza.

"_ Também te amo, Akira!", Ruki respondeu em tom doce no ouvido dele, gemendo baixinho ao ser amorosamente apertado pelos braços fortes.

Os lábios se encontraram em um beijo cheio de amor, não demonstrando pressa alguma em provar cada detalhe da boca do outro, as mãos calmas e firmes decorando a anatomia do parceiro, enquanto a chuva ainda caía... Porém os amantes não se importavam com tal fato, pois o que precisavam não estava lá fora, mas naquele quarto... Dentro dos corações deles, e enquanto aquele sentimento fosse cultivado, dia após dia, ambos não precisariam ter medo do futuro, pois juntos teriam a força para enfrentar qualquer desafio.

Fim.

**OOO**

Waaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Acabei!!!! Primeira fic escrita em 2009!!!! Wuhauhahuauah... * Faz festa, pega a Annek-chan e rodopia com ela. *

Sim, eu sei... Eu sei que demorei, mas minha saúde não estava das melhores nesses dias, mas... Finalmente terminei essa fic! *_*~~ E ela saiu quase toda em um só dia. Tinha duas páginas escritas apenas, mas hoje (01/02, domingo) sentei aqui à tarde e fiquei escrevendo até finalizar o capítulo, que teve um total de 12 páginas. Há _anos_ que não escrevo 10 páginas em um dia... * Emocionada. *

Como puderam perceber, o final foi extremamente _fluffy_, mas... O que seria da vida sem açúcar, doces e chocolates?!?!?! Seria amarga, por isso viva as cenas melosas! \o/

Este capítulo eu quero oferecer as três pessoas que mais têm me apoiado nesses dias difíceis que tenho enfrentado... _**Lady Anúbis**__, __**Annek-chan**_ e a adorável _**Eri-chan**_, com quem comecei a conversar há pouco tempo, mas que se mostrou uma amiga amorosa e gentil! Então é pra vocês, meus amores!

Agradeço a **Lady Anúbis** por betar pra mim! * Abraça bem forte. *

Muito obrigada a **Alice-chan, Dani Pink Spider, Lisis, Pandora Sama, Kage, Lady Nemesys, Litha-chan, Suicide 672, Dark Princess, Dani Dead Rabbit, Baby in Wonderland, Chocolate, Uke Yutaka, Tuik, Nah, Asakura Nanami, Mizuno Fabi-chan, Lie-chan, Kkeehl, Mandy Fox, Yakimishi-00, Mademoiselle Lillie, Miih-chan **e** Kaori** por terem comentado e acompanhado a fanfic até este momento. Para quem comentou na comunidade do Orkut _Reita x Ruki_, eu infelizmente não pude colocar o nome, porque o tópico foi deletado, o que me deixou chateada. T.T Espero que vocês tenham gostado do final e possam continuar lendo não apenas as minhas fanfics, como as da _Annek-chan_ também! Logo mais fics nossas serão publicadas e eu vou me sentir realmente muito feliz se puder ver cada um de vocês lendo, comentando e dizendo suas opiniões. Valeu mesmo! * Abraça todo mundo. *

Por favor, deixem seu review dizendo o que acharam do capítulo. Foi bom o lemon? E a declaração? Ficou legal o final feliz? 8D Sei que tem pessoas que gostam de coisas mais angust, mas esse jogo/ fic foi feito só pra distrair mesmo, mas nos próximos... Hohohohoho... A coisa vai ser mais... Hum... Dramática?!? Então aguardem!

Beijos e a todos e um ótimo começo de ano! ^___^~

01 de Fevereiro de 2009.

01:27 AM.

**Yume Vy**


End file.
